New-Old?-Girl
by mvlover924
Summary: Charlie Greene isn't your average 18 year old girl and when she finally returns to Morganville after a LONG time, things have changed and after getting kicked out of school for fighting she meets a very interesting group of people. Sorry not very good at summaries but please read! You will enjoy!:)x
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Stop it.." Charlie groaned and rolled over to turn off her alarm. Her hand patted the black painted drawers, searching for the snooze button. Charlie clawed honey colored blonde hair out of her eyes and finally found the button. "Give me a break!" She moaned, throwing off her blanket.

Charlie had finally come back to Morganville after one hundred years. Charlie was a half breed, part vampire, part human. For every ten human years, Charlie aged only one. Charlie was eighteen, therefore she was actually one hundred and eighty years old and she hated it. The founder of Morganville, Amelie had raised Charlie until she'd left. Amelie was like a mother to her.

Charlie regretfully got to her feet and padded across the dirty, moulding floor of Howard Hall. She swung open the door of her bathroom and sighed heavily at the sight. The bathroom wasn't much better than the main room. There was damp on the walls and mould covering the creamy white tiles. It had probably been nice back in the day, but now it was officially past it's time. Kind of like her in that department.

Charlie clicked on the light switch and horrible, yellow light flooded the room. Obviously the person that decorated the place didn't have a clue what they where doing. Charlie rubbed her sleep filled eyes and switched on the crappy shower. She stripped of her pj's and stepped in.

The feel of the warm water running down Charlie's back made her shiver with delight. She quickly lathered her hair with shampoo and washed it out just as fast. She soaped herself up and let the water wash it all away.

As the water began to cool, Charlie jumped out and wrapped a towel round herself. She felt refreshed after the shower. Her good mood faded as she wandered back into the main room. The walls where a horrible mustered colour and the floor a dull grey. When Charlie came back here she didn't have enough money for much furniture so she went with an old set of drawers and a battered closet.

Charlie rummaged through her clothes and pulled out a magenta, long sleeved silk tee and black jeans, with rhinestones on the back. She towel dried herself and slipped on the top and pants. "Make up," she murmmered, shuffling back into the bathroom. She put on thick black eyeliner, some clear lip gloss and a touch of pink blush on her cheek bones to bring some colour to her pale skin. She was unnaturally pale, had icy blue eyes and an hour glass figure most girls would kill for.

She ran a brush through her long, matted hair and gave it a quick blow with the hair dryer. She flipped open her crappy phone. It was nine-thirty and she was late. Again. "Crap," she mummbled as she hurriedly stuffed things into her back pack. She shoved on a pair of black pumps and headed out the door at a run.

As she was leaving her room she saw everything that was wrong with the world, the drone, Monica Morrell, also known as the Mayor's daughter. Charlie put her head down, trying to avoid her, but unfortuantely, today Monica was looking for her toy to play with and sadly, that happened to be Charlie.

"Well, well, look who it is," Monica said, flipping her bleached blonde hair over her shoulder. "If it isn't the closed off freak." Charlie sighed and looked up to stare Monica in the eyes. Monica was wearing a short skirt, that looked more like a piece of fabric she'd cut herself and a pink tank top.

Charlie was glad to see Monica didn't have her clones with her today. "And what can I do for you?" Charlie asked, uninterested. Monica smirked and ran a hand through her glossy hair. The bitch from hell wanted to have some fun.

"I need to talk to you," she said, folding her arms accross her chest. Charlie shot her a sly grin and adjusted her pack on her shoulder. "Well too bad. I've had enough torture to last myself a life time. Now if you'll excuse me..." Charlie said sarcastically, moving around Monica. Monica stepped in her way again and put her hands on her hips. Vampires could do so much, but walking through people wasn't one of them.

"I'm warning you barbie doll, you do not wanna mess with me today. I don't want to have your blood on my hands," Charlie said, flashing Monica a huge grin. Monica looked taken aback for a split second before recovering. "Tough talk from someone with no friends to back them up," she said, shooting Charlie a toxic smile.

Charlie flashed her a wild grin and said, "You really think I need friends to back me up? Show me what ya got doll face." Monica stood mouth agape. "You think you can talk to me like that and get away with it? I practically run this school," Monica said, pulling herself together. "Yeah, your right, you do. You make out with teachers or bully people into doing what you want. You are a pathetic little girl that goes running to daddy about every little problem. I bet you can't even stand up for yourself. Where's your minions Monica?" Charlie said, getting up in Monica's face.

"You are so going to regret that, bitch," Monica hissed. Charlie snorted, and grinned. "You know what? I don't think I am!" Charlie said, laughing. Monica slapped Charlie accross the face. It took Charlie a second to process the sharp pain on her left cheek. Charlie fought back, punching Monica straight in her pouty lips.

Charlie shook her hand, and looked at her knuckles, they where scuffed and bleeding. But that was nothing compared to the state Monica's face was in. Her lip was busted, so was her nose and her teeth where drenched in blood. Charlie had to stop herself from laughing.

"Hey, hey, break it up!" Yelled a teacher, running down the hall. Monica got carted off to the Quack Shack, but not before she whispered, "This isn't over." Yes, it is, Charlie thought. Whilst Monica got sent to the school nurse, Charlie got sent to the Deans office. How unfair was that? Charlie sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours, staring at the colourless wall. Her cheek stung and her hand throbbed. The assistant got the call, saying Charlie could go through. She painfully made her way to her feet and entered the office reluctantly.

The Dean eyed her, brows furrowed as she made her way to the wooden chair. "Miss Greene. Take a seat," he said, gesturing to the chair accross from him. Charlie lowered herself into it and set her pack at her feet.

The Dean lectured her on how it was bad to fight, new students should be making a good impression blah, blah, blah. There was one thing that stood out though. "Wait, what the hell! Excluded? For how long?" Charlie exclaimed. The Dean scowelled at her, and rested his elbows on the desk. "Miss Greene I will not tolerate that kind of language in my office. We will contact you once we know when you'll be allowed back and we would appreciate it if you'd find somewhere to live off campus," he explained.

Charlie felt the anger bubbling up inside of her and forced herself to calm down. Maybe it would be better if she lived off campus anyway. Fresh start. "You know what? Fine. Oh and can I borrow that paper," Charlie asked. The Dean frowned again. "Yes you can but why?" Charlie swiped the paper up off the desk and smiled at The Dean. "Not that it's any of your buisness anymore but I need to find a place to live," she said and waltzed out of the office.

Charlie flopped down onto a bench on the campus and pulled a pen out of her back pack. She skimmed through atleast four that all sounded creepy and weird. Charlie crossed them off and finally came to one that sounded reasonable Three roomates seeking fourth, huge old house, privacy assured, reasonable rent and utilities. It sounded a lot like one of the founder houses and if Amelie had allowed them to live there then it must be OK.

Charlie dug out her cell and dialled the number on the paper. It rang a few times before voice mail kicked in. Hello, you have reached the Glass House. If you're looking for Michael, he sleeps days. If you're looking for Shane goodluck with that 'cause we never know where the hell he is and if you're looking for Eve, you'll probably get her on her cell phone or at the shop. But hey-

The message cut off and a sleepy, warm, male voice picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Shane, who's this?" Charlie smiled at the voice, he sounded nice. "Um, hey, my name is Charlie Greene and I was wondering about the room?" She asked hopefull. "Oh, yeah," Shane said. He gave a low chuckle. "Is it still available?" Charlie asked. She could hear Shane's soft breathing down the other end of the phone. "Yep, sure is. The address should be on the paper and incase you get lost it's the big mansion, looks across between the muster and 'gone with the wind'" Charlie laughed at that and felt a smile accross her lips.

"Just come along any time. Michael is desperate for a new roomie and I'm in mostly all the time," Shane said laughing low. "Well, I'll look for the creepiest house on the street and see you soon?" Shane laughed again. "Yeah, yeah. See you later," Shane said and clicked off.

Charlie sighed happily. This one sounded hopefull and definitely not creepy. Charlie crossed the quad to the car lot and ran a hand accross her shiny black motor cycle. She was too cool for cars and she hated how stuffy they could get in Morganville, Texas. She stowed her back pack in the back of the motor cycle and slipped on her cherry red helmet. She flipped the visor down and swung her leg over the bike. She heard whistling as she sped out of the lot and on to the long road. The streets where mostly bare, a few cars on the road. 716 Lott Street. That's where she was headed. She remembered when Amelie used to live there. So it was one of the Founder houses.

She pulled out in front of the old victorian house, took off her helmet and shook out her hair. She left it on the seat and retrieved her things from the back. She hoisted it on to her shoulder and checked her clothes. She looked reasonably OK. She took a deep breath, her stomach doing somersaults. She slowly made her way up the path and knocked softly on the door.

The door opened and standing there was a goth looking chick wearing a friendly smile. "You must be the girl Shane was telling me about! Come in, come in," She said, ushering Charlie in the door. "I'm Eve by the way." Charlie smiled. She liked Eve already. "Hi, I'm Charlie."

"Straight down the hall is the living room where Shane should be, slacking as usual," Eve said, walking ahead of Charlie. The hall ended into the living room. It was a lot different from the last time she was there. that was expected though.

A cute, young boy, sat up, running a hand through his brown, uneven hair. He smiled warmly at Charlie. Charlie thought he was realllllly cute. He had warm brown eyes, golden skin and an amazing smile. Charlie couldn't help but smile at him. "You must be Shane," she managed to say. Shane nodded and his smile deepened. "The one and only," he said proudly.

"Charlie?" He asked. Charlie smiled and nodded. "Yep, the one and only," she said mimmicking Shane. Shane laughed warmly and gestured to a wing chair. Charlie lowered herself into it and sat her backpack at her feet. "Want anything? Coke?" Shane asked. "Ooh, that sounds really good," she replied. She loved coke and she didn't have time for anything this morning.

"Cool," Shane murmmered and made his way into the kitchen. Shane was wearing grey sweats and a loose shirt. Charlie could tell he had muscles and he was tall too. Eve took Shane's place on the couch and smiled at Charlie. "So. Do you go to school here?" Eve asked. Charlie nodded silently as a reply. "So why aren't you living on campus?" Charlie, chuckled quietly. "Well," she started. "The truth is, I kind of got excluded for fighting and the Dean 'suggested' that I stay off campus." Eve's eyes windened at that.

"Are you hurt?" Eve asked. Charlie thought it was sweet that Eve was concerned for her. She grinned wide. "No, no, the other chick got it worse than me. I just got a busted up hand, that's all," Charlie replied. Eve grinned. Shane walked back through, two cokes in hand. "Hey, where's mine?" Eve asked Shane. He shrugged and tossed one to Charlie. Charlie grabbed it out of the air and winked at Shane. "Get your own," Shane said, slumping down next to Eve. Eve stuck her tongue out at him and padded into the kitchen. "Stay here. I'll get one for myself."

"So. I heard you saying you got excluded. Up top!" Shane said and held up his hand for a high five. Charlie grinned and hit it hard. "Damn girl, your strong!" He exclaimed. "Yeah, I bet Monica would agree," Charlie murmmered, popping the top of the can. "Wait!" Shane said suddenly, all the warmth draining out of his eyes, leaving a hollow shell.

"Did you just say Monica? As in Monica Morrell?" Shane asked carefully, his tone going low and dangerous. Charlie just knew she'd ruined her chances. And she'd only just walked through the door. "Um, yeah, why?" Charlie said skeptically. Shane smiled coldly. It sent a shiver up Charlie's spine. She sat still, afraid to move. "I just thought that bitch had moved on," he said and sat back in his chair.

Eve wandered back into the living room and took one look at Shane then said, "OK, what did I miss, what's going on?" Shane kept his eyes on his can when he answered. "Monica Morrell is still in town," he murmmered. Eve's eyes went anime wide, emphasized by the dark make-up. "Oh my god Shane, I'm so sorry. I thought she left, I really did." Eve sat down next to Shane and put her hand on his knee.

Shane shook his head and took a sip of his can. Charlie didn't understand. What could have happened between Shane and Monica? "It doesn't matter. That's in the past," he mummbled and looked back up at Charlie, the warmth returning to those beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry. Me and Monica go way back. I hope you got her good," he said running a hand through his uneven hair. It stuck up in odd angles and made him look even more cute if that was even possible. Charlie could feel a blush creep onto her cheeks and she smiled sweetly to draw attention away from her flushed face.

"Yeah, I think I did. I bust up her nose and her mouth," Charlie said taking a long slurp from her coke. The sweet syrupy taste made Charlie's head spin. Shane whistled and grinned. "You have defininitely made yourself an enemy there," he said. "So," Eve cut in. "Do you wanna see the room?" She asked. Charlie smiled and nodded. She liked Eve and Shane already they seemed really friendly and Shane was definitiley hot, which was a bonus.

Eve led Charlie up the stairs and down the hallway. Right at the end she swung open the door. "Here it is," she said, gesturing in the room. The room was a lot bigger than Charlie thought it would be. She hadn't been there in a while and she was surprised at what she saw. "Are you serious?" She asked. Eve smiled wide and put her hands her hips. "It's pretty great huh?" Shane's voice said from behind her.

Charlie could feel Shane's breath in her hair and it made her feel all tingly inside. 'Woah, calm down girl' she thought. She turned to Shane. "Really great! I don't think I have ever seen a bedroom this big before," she said, grinning.

"You'd have to pay for the rent of course, calls, electric bill for the TV unless you want it taken out. Oh and for groceries too. Can you cook?" Eve said, hurriedly. Charlie smiled. She had been taught to cook when she was younger and she had always enjoyed it.

Charlie smiled wide. "Yup. I love to cook!" She said, happily. Eve bounced up and down. "Well, I say you're in. Shane?" she said, looking hopefull at Shane. He hip bumped Charlie and winked. "She's cool. I'm sure Michael will love you." Eve squeeled loudly. "God! It will be so good to have another girl around here," Eve said grinning.

Charlie followed Eve back down the stairs and into the living room again. "Michael can be tough sometimes but he's a real sweety, really," Eve said, her face turning a little pink. Charlie couldn't help but smile. Eve really liked this Michael person. That wasn't hard to tell.

"So. Michael will be up later. He sleeps days, but don't worry, he's not a vampire. I checked. Shane should be here all day because he doesn't have a job. He's a slacker-" Eve got cut off by a voice yelling "Bite me!" From the kitchen.

"Anyway. I got to get to work. I work at Common Grounds, you know the coffee shop?" Eve continued. Charlie nodded and smiled. She'd passed Common grounds but she had never been in. The last time she was here, Common Grounds wasn't.

"So, I'll be back soon. You just make yourself at home and when Michael gets up, you can talk to him." Charlie had some stuff to do before then, so she was glad Michael wouldn't be up. She was kind of excited to meet him though and she really hoped that he'd like her.

"Thank you so much Eve," Charlie said, meaning every word. Eve smiled, showing perfect white teeth. "Us girls gotta stick together," she said and headed for the door. She turned back around before she left and blew Charlie a kiss.

Shane came in from the kitchen and slumped down onto the couch. "Thank god!" Shane said dramatically and let his head fall back against the couch. Charlie slapped his knee and laughed. "Hey, she's really nice. You both are. You should see some of the other ad's in the paper. Freaks," she said, shaking her head. Shane shot her a lop sided, lovely grin.

"You got a car?" Shane asked. Charlie smiled and shook her head. "Nope. But I have a motor cycle," she replied. Shane's head snapped up immediately and he whistled loudly. "Wow! Really?" Charlie smiled shyly and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She nodded and fidgeted, feeling nervous. She didn't usually feel nervous or shy, but around him, she did. She had only felt that way about one other person.

"What kind?" Shane asked. Charlie smiled proudly. "Black Harley. Not great for speed bumps but I really only care about speed," she said. Shane grinned and shook his head. "I'm gonna love having you here," he said. "So, you doing anything else today?" Charlie nodded and shrugged. "I used to live here. There's a few people I'd like to see again. It's been a long time," she replied thinking back.

Charlie saw something flicker in Shane's eyes. A mix of anger, shame and sadness. "Oh no, I've hit something again, haven't I? Crap..." Shane shook his head and plastered on a false smile. "No, no. It's just, I done the same. Some stuff happened, no big deal," he murmmered.

Shane showed Charlie to the door. He still had that complicated look in his eyes. "Michael should be up around six so you can come back then," he said, opening the door. Charlie smiled and put a hand on Shane's arm. She knew she'd struck something inside of him. "Thank you Shane. I really hope Michael agrees to let me stay. Even if I can't I'd like to be friends with you. You seem like a really nice guy," Charlie said smiling. Shane nodded, the uncertainty gradually leaving his eyes. "I'd like that."

Charlie trodded down the steps and turned back around to see Shane stil at the door. She shot him a grin and continued out of the fence. She put her stuff in the back and lifted up her helmet. She clicked it under her chin and flipped the visor down. She waved to Shane as she pulled out of 716 Lott Street.

First stop, Founder's Square. She hadn't been to see Amelie since she arrived back in town and it was time to face the music. Amelie had told her to leave town so she could be safe. But after one hundred years it was time to stop running and settle down. Even if that meant living in Morganville.

Morganville was different. Not as different as she thought it would be but different none the less. She pulled up outside of Founders Square and took of her helmet. She took her back pack with her as she headed for Amelie's office.

She walked in the front doors and took lots of twists and turns before she ended up outside of Amelie's office. Two buff body guards where standing outside. "Sorry, noone is allowed to see the Founder," the taller one said defiantly. Charlie smiled sweetly at the man. "Tell her Charlie Greene is here to see her," Charlie replied. The taller one frowned then nodded to the other. He walked in the office and Charlie could hear low, muffled voices.

"OK, you can go in," he said as he stepped through the doors. Charlie smiled and nodded and entered the room. This was one room that hadn't changed. Amelie was sitting at her desk, wearing a frown. Amelie didn't usually frown or smile or have any expression at all around anyone else. She saved it all for Charlie.

"Child, what are you doing back in Morganville?" Amelie said as soon as Charlie sat down. Charlie sighed. "Nice to see you too Amelie," she muttered. Amelie's frown deepened. "OK, OK. Don't give me that look. I couldn't keep on running forever and...I missed it here," She admitted. Amelie's expression softened. "Well...I suppose your right. Does anyone know what you are?" Charlie shook her head. "Nope. I enrolled at TPU as well. Oh and I also got excluded for fighting. And I only arrived last month," Charlie said cheerfully. Amelie shook her head. "You haven't changed one bit Charlotte."

After Charlie left Founders Square, she felt happier. She really hadn't realised how much she had missed Amelie. Amelie was unhappy at first but soon enough she was back to the Amelie Charlie knew. The one she loved like a mother.

Charlie stopped her motorcycle outside of another Founder house currently occupied by someone by the name of Mrs Day. Charlie was here to see Myrnin, who lived just next to it down a creepy alley way. That was so totally and utterly Myrnin.

Charlie and Myrnin went way back. Charlie had been in love with him but nothing could ever happen because he was with his assistant. A girl named Ada. Charlie hated Ada and not only because she had Myrnin but because she was obsessed with becoming a vampire. And that's what she got in the end.

Charlie made sure to hide her bike out of plain view. She didn't anyone stealing her baby. She made her way down the dim alley which seemed to get narrower the further she went. She came to an old rickety shack and made her way inside. There was a stairway leading down.

She couldn't wait to see Myrnin. It had been years and she had missed him dearly. She came to the end of the stairs, excitement bubbling in the pit of her stomach. There was a warm glow of candles around the lab and she could see a figure hunched over a table.

Charlie grinned when she spotted him, the excitement over flowing. Myrnin slowly turned around and squinted at her like he couldn't make out who she was. Charlie ran to him vamp speed and wrapped her arms around him. "I've missed you, you crazy bastard!" She squeeled. Myrnin was stiff at first but loosened up and closed Charlie in a hug. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around. He pulled back at arms length to look her up and down.

Charlie took this moment to check him out too. He was wearing a white billowing shirt with a lime green vest over the top, beach shorts and vampire bunny slippers. Same wacky Myrnin. He hadn't changed. Not one bit.

"How long has it been?" He asked his eyes growing wide. "One hundred years, my friend."

"I can see your mouth is still as foul as ever," he retorted, a sly grin showing on his lips. Charlie puched his arm and scowled, a smile still plastered on his face.

"Do you want some tea? I'm going to make some tea, do you want some?" Myrnin asked, sitting Charlie down into a chair. Charlie nodded and grinned. Myrnin was still crazy, but then again all the best people where. She felt comfortable being here. She'd missed Morganville so much, it left her feeling empty when she left, one space that could't be filled by anything, but home.

Myrnin came back with tea and handed it to her. Well, not exactly 'handed' more like 'shoved into her face.' Charlie grinned. "Thanks." Myrnin looked down at his. "Wait until you've tasted it," he said and made a face. He sat his tea down without taking a sip and leaned back on his chair. "Does Amelie know that you have arrived back in Morganville?" He asked as Charlie put down her tea. She didn't even want to know what it was like. Myrnin's expression was half bemused and half confused.

Charlie nodded and smiled. "I've just came from Founders Square. it was good to see her. It's been a while," she said, happily. "Yes. Indeed it has," Myrnin said, frowning. Charlie eyed him. "What is it?" She asked. "Something's wrong." Myrnin shook his head. "It's nothing," he murmmered. Charlie leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees loosely. "Tell me Myrnin. I know you," she whispered. He suddenly brightened up and put his hands on her shoulders. "I've really missed you Charlotte! And you're not getting away this time." Charlie grinned, heat spreading accross her cheeks. Myrnin's attitude had turned slightly possesive and predatory but she just took it as a sign of affection. But you never knew with Myrnin.

"So, what's been happening since I left?" Charlie asked. Myrnin shot her a puzzled look and rubbed his jaw, thinking about his answer. "I don't really know. I don't tend to leave my lab unless necessary," he said shrugging. Charlie smiled fondly at him. She looked around, there was no-one else here. "Hey," she said lightly. "Where's Ada?" Myrnin's face dropped, his expression blank.

"Myrnin?" She said, putting a hand on his knee. His eyes connected with hers. "She's...Gone," he said slowly, his beautiful dark eyes flooding with so much emotion it made her gasp. But then he blinked and it was gone. Charlie brought Myrnin to his feet and folded him in a hug. As much as she disliked Ada, Myrnin didn't deserve to lose her. He loved her, any person in the right mind could tell.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion. Myrnin pulled back and shook his head. "Well, that's in the past now. No need to dwell on the past," he said straightening his vest. He smiled sadly and ran a hand down Charlie's cheek. "I really have have missed you, old friend," he whispered.

After Charlie left Myrnin's it was getting late. It was five-thirty so Charlie thought she should start heading back to the 'Glass House'. She hopped onto her motor cycle and pulled out away from the alley. After the awkward moment about Ada, it had went well. They talked and laughed and caught up. It felt so good to talk to him again. She regretted leaving Myrnin before, and now it finally felt like she was back where she belonged. She was home.

She pulled up outside of the Glass house with ten minutes before six. She jogged up the path and knocked on the door. Shane answered, an easy smile spreading across his lips. "You just couldn't stay away from me, could you?" he said, leaning against the door frame. Charlie could feel the heat spread accross her cheeks.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. Or is it to see your buddy?" She said winking at him. He stood back to let her inside and smiled. "Touche," he murmmered, raising his eyebrows in gratitude. She stepped over the threshold and smiled. Shane followed her up the hallway to the living room and gestured for her to sit on the couch. The place smelt like garlic and tomato. Chili? "Something smells good," she said, setting her pack on the floor. Shane smiled triumphantly and sat down next to her. "I'm making chilli, it's the best thing I can cook," he said. "More like the only thing he can cook," said a male voice from the stairs.

"Bite me," Shane murmmered, turning in the direction in which the voice had come from. Charlie followed Shane's gaze to see a really cute guy with golden blonde hair and amazing blue eyes. "Hey. I'm Michael, I don't think we've met," he said, making his way towards where Shane and Charlie sat.

"Um, hi, I'm Charlie," she said, sticking out her hand. Michael took her hand in his big strong ones and shook lightly. "Are you here about the room?" He asked. Charlie nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I am, I called earlier and talked to Shane," she explained, smiling at Shane.

"Do you work?" Michael asked. Charlie shook her head lightly. "No, I go to TPU," she replied. Michael looked puzzled. "Why aren't you staying on campus?" Charlie shrugged and cleared her throat. "I, um, got excluded for fighting and they said I should look for a place to live off campus," she said, looking at Michael. He chuckled and sat forward in his chair. "Who did you fight with?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Um, it was Monica Morrell the Mayor's daughter. And I wouldn't have done it if she hadn't bitch slapped me," Charlie murmmered.

After talking for a while, Michael finally sat back in his chair and sighed. "Shane? What do you think? Should we let her stay?" Shane grinned. "Yeah, I think we should. Eve says she's cool too. What do you say?" Shane asked. Michael smiled and winked at Charlie. "Welcome to the Glass House," he said and his smile deepened.

Foot steps on the stairs, turned everybody's heads. "Oh hey Charlie!" Eve said, jogging down the rest of the stairs. Eve was wearing a black furry robe and she had no make-up on. She looked younger but she still looked beautiful. "Ooh, ooh, so Michael, what do you think? Can she stay? Pretty please?" She asked, clasping her hands. She looked adorable, how could Michael say no to that?

He smiled and nodded. Eve let out a high pitch squeel that would only be audible to animals. "Yay!" She said and fell into a heap on the floor. Charlie grinned at Eve and settled back into her chair. She was so relieved. All these people where really nice and they made you feel like you where at home.

"You don't have a lot of things with you," Michael noticed. Charlie shrugged. "I don't have a lot of stuff. I'll go pick up the rest of what I do have in the morning," she replied. "Want me to come with?" Shane asked. Charlie blinked at him, surprised, then quickly recovered by flashing him a full grin. "Yeah, I'd like that. But we're walking. I don't think everything would fit in my motorcycle, as much as I don't have," she replied.

"You have a motorcycle?" Eve and Michael asked at the same time. Charlie laughed and nodded. "So cool..." they both said again. Eve glared at Michael then stood up. "I'm getting me and Charlie some chilli. You ladies can get your own," she said and headed for the kitchen. Shane shook his head and got to his feet. "I make someone dinner and this is the thanks I get," he said and shook his head as he entered the kitchen.

They all sat at the dining room table, having normal dinner conversation. Charlie felt nice and warm inside. It felt good to be sitting at a table with these people. She already felt like they where her friends and she had missed that. The hundred years she'd been away, she hadn't felt like she could trust anyone, she never felt safe. Until now.

Shane's chili was amazing. A little bit too garlicy, but who doesn't love garlic? "So tell me," Shane started. "Why'd you come back to this place?" Charlie put down her spoon. "It's the only real home I ever had. And I had to leave the closest thing I had to a mother. I wanted to see her again," Charlie said smiling sadly. She could feel tears prickling her eyes.

"Well, atleast your back now," Eve said, smiling. She put her hand on hers and squeezed lightly. "I'm fine," she lied and smiled at Eve. Michael and Shane went back for seconds, but Charlie hadn't even finished one. "Boys..." Eve murmmered and shook her head.

After dinner it was Shane's turn to wash up and Charlie offered to help, it's the least she could do. Shane filled the sink with warm soapie water and started to scrub plates. Charlie cocked an eyebrow at him. His brow furrowed. "What?" he asked. Charlie laughed and started drying a plate. "It's like your trying to wash the pattern off it, you don't need to scrub it so hard," she said smiling at Shane. "Give it to me. I'll show you," She said taking the plate from him.

Shane put up his hands in surrender and flicked suds at Charlie. Charlie looked at him mouth agape and hip bumped him away. "Ass," she murmmered and grinned at him. "I am hurt newbie," he said, putting a hand on his chest. She rolled her eyes, still smiling.

Shane was sweet and funny and it was a bonus that he was just about one of the hottest guys she'd ever met. She could see her and Shane becoming very close. "So what do you cook?" Shane asked, going to town on another plate. Charlie shrugged. "Um, lots of things. Lasanga, curry, tacos, stuff like that," she replied, picking up another dripping plate. "Ooh, can you make tacos sometime?" Shane asked, looking at her with a hopefull expression. Charlie smiled and nodded. "Any time."

After they'd done the dishes they went back to the living room where Eve and Michael where playing video games. Charlie jumped as a zombie's head exploded on the screen. Shane laughed at her and flopped down onto the couch. Charlie sat next to him and punched his arm for laughing at her.

Shane swiped the controller from Eve's hand after the game had finished and loaded up another. Eve shrugged, rubbed her eyes and yawned. "I'm going to bed, I'm tired," she announced and waved a hand. "Night, Eve," Charlie said and smiled.

"You like video games?" Michael asked her. Charlie used to play a lot of video games after she left Morganville. "Who doesn't? And I could beat your ass," she said and winked. Michael whistled loudly. "OK, OK, show me what you got, Shane give her the controller," he said and smiled. "I so wanna see this," Shane murmmered and handed over the controller. Michael loaded up a new game and then it started.

"How did you beat me?" Michael exclaimed. Charlie carefully sat the controller next to her and grinned. "You really need to practice more," she said shaking her head. "Collins? Want a game?" She asked, nudging him. "Game on," he said and winked at her.

After the game ended Shane's face was bright red with fury. "I have never been beaten by a girl before," he murmmered. Charlie glowered at him. "What exactly do you mean by that?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. He immediately smiled and shook his head innocently. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Shane put his hands behind his head and stretched wide.

Charlie stole a glance at Shane. His top rode up at the bottom exposing perfect, smooth skin. When he looked at her, she immediately looked away, back at the TV. She should not be checking out her new room mates, especially when she had just moved in.

Michael turned off the game console and started to flick through different channels. Charlie was happy. For once she was happy. She felt warm and nice around these people, she finally had friends that liked her. After she left Morganville, she was on her own.

She sighed happily and relaxed in the couch. "Want a beer man?" Shane asked, ready to get up. Michael nodded and bent over to pick up a guitar case. He opened the case and pulled out a well kept guitar. "You play guitar?" Charlie asked, surprised. He didn't seem like the kind of person that would...Until he held it in his arms. It looked like it was made for him, like he was born to do it.

Michael shot her a movie star smile and said, "Yeah, have been for a while now." Charlie could feel the heat climbing her ckeeks. Michael was hot, no doubt about it and she wasn't immune. Now she knew why Eve liked him, if you didn't you'd be crazy.

But there was something about Shane that Charlie just couldn't put her finger on. He was sweet, charming, cute, witty and just a nice guy. Shane came back in, bringing Charlie out of her thoughts. He handed a beer to Michael and he nodded his thanks. Michael's hands moved swiftly up the neck of the guitar spilling out a beautiful array of sound.

"Wow," she murmmered. "Your amazing Michael!" She could see the tips of Michael's ears turning red, and it was so cute. "Yeah, I'm OK, I guess," he mummbled. Charlie grinned at him and adjusted herself on the couch.

Charlie yawned. It was getting late and she was tired. "OK, I think I'm going to hit the sack," she said getting up. She looked at both of them. I'm living with these hotties? I can't believe it. "Thank you again. I don't know what I would have done if you's hadn't taken me in," she said and smiled. "Hey, no problem. We wouldn't have if we didn't like you, and we do," Michael said and smiled sweetly. She picked up her back pack and smiled warmly. "Well thank you. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and Shane?" She said when she was at the base of the stairs.

Shane turned away from the TV to look at her. "Yeah?" He said, focusing on her. "You need to be up early. I want to get to school when there aren't a lot of students around." Shane groaned and slumped further down on the couch. "No promises," he murmmered.

Charlie made her way upstairs smiling happily. She quickly used the bathroom and made her way to the end of the hall. She hadn't really brought much, just a spare top. She slipped of her jeans and set them next to the bed. She didn't have her alarm clock so she decided to use her phone. She set it to seven am and settled into the bed. She fell asleep thinking about Shane, which she did not expect.

* * *

**OK, I know it's a little long and I'm still working out the kinks but please tell me what you think, I'm really excited about this one :S x Thank you my lovelies :D xx Review review review!**


	2. Chapter 2: First day

**Here it is! Part two of my fanfic! Please review so I know if I'm doing OK :) xx**

* * *

Chapter 2

Charlie woke up at seven am filled with light. She felt so good! She jumped up out of bed, cracked open her door to make sure noone was up. Noone was, fortunately. She grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom. She clicked on the shower and yawned, stretching. After the water was hot enough, she stripped and jumped in.

The heat of the water was amazing, numbing the aches of the previous day. She looked down at her hand and it was already starting to heal. When the water started running cold she hopped out and looked in the mirror. She looked better, happier, more peacefull.

She didn't have any clean underwear so she reluctantly put on the previous days and slipped the clean top over her head. It was a pale lime green colour and it hugged her body in all the right places. She slipped on her jeans and quickly combed her fingers through her hair.

When she left the bathroom, she banged into Shane. He was wearing a pair of sweats, and no shirt. His sweats where riding low on his hips and Charlie couldn't help but look. Now she saw him like this she could really tell he had muscles, not like a body builder, but toned and definitely hot.

He shot her a lop sided grin and she could feel her face flushing. "Um, hey, your up! I thought I would have to drag you out of bed myself," she said, trying to start a conversation that wouldn't involve 'oh my god, you're so hot!'

He shrugged. "I heard the water running and I knew it wouldn't be Eve or Michael, so..." he trailed off. Charlie smiled and quickly moved out of the way. "It's all yours. And don't take too long, I know how you girls can be," she joked, walking back to her room. She heard Shane snort behind her and the bathroom door closing.

She stuffed everything into her back pack and slipped on her pumps. She could feel a flutter in her stomach. She couldn't believe Shane was going with her, she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She ran her hands through her honey coloured hair again and decided to let it dry in the sun, on the walk to school. She slung her pack over her shoulder and headed for the stairs. When she stepped into the hall, Shane had just come out of the bathroom. His wet hair was sticking up in odd angles, he had a towel wrapped around his waist and another slung over his shoulders. She had a better look at him from her door and she smiled shyly.

"Do you always get up this early?" Shane asked, towel drying his hair. She shrugged. "Sometimes. You really didn't need to, you know. I could've went myself," she said and crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling self conscious. Now it was his time to shrug. "Had nothing better to do today. And I couldn't let my new roomie face bitch Morrell alone," he said and winked. Her stomach always done somersaults when he winked at her, it was like a reflex. "Well Thank you Shane, I really do appreciate it," she said, meaning every word. Shane smiled, "No problem," he said and went back into his room. Charlie went down the rest of the hall way and practically skipped down the stairs.

She had a few minutes to spare before Shane would be ready so she decided to do a bit of studying since she's not at school. She knew most of it but she signed up for different classes, like myths and legends and she actually found it pretty interesting and she'd also been brushing up on her alchemy. Myrnin would be proud.

She opened up her textbook and started flipping pages, trying to find the one she wanted. Just then, she heard footsteps on the stairs. She turned to find Shane looking at her with a puzzled expression on his face. He was wearing slacker friendly clothes which involved a loose grey shirt and blue faded jeans, with rips in them, he had on just socks and a pair of sneakers in one hand.

"What?" She asked at his confused expression. He shook his head and jogged down the rest of the stairs. "Your studying when you've just been chucked out of school? Amazing," he murmmered and took up the space next to her."What's wrong with that exactly?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. "No, no, nothing, atleast now I know I'm living with a little nerd," he said and nudged her. "OK, I'm going to let that slide, just this once, but if you ever call me a nerd again, there will be consequences. You have been warned Collins," she threatened, jabbing an accusing finger in his direction. He put up is hands in a silent surrender and quickly laced up his sneakers.

"OK, we better get going," Charlie murmmered, putting her books back in her bag. "Look, you really don't have to come if you don't want to, I won't be long, I just don't want to be a bother," she said, giving him one last chance to say no. He laughed warmly, a good sound. "Well, I'm up now. Not much more I can do," he said, shrugging. She stood up and smiled, "OK, come on then," she said and put out her hand, to help Shane up. Shane took it and stood up dramatically. "Such a gentleman," he joked. Charlie glared at him, smiling.

They left the house into the a typical Texas morning, the sun already blazing high in the sky. There was a slight chill in the air, but that would go soon enough. Shane locked the door behind them then they started down the road.

There wasn't alot of people around, there never where in Morganville. And the people that where kept their heads down, not making eye contact with anyone. "God, I forgot how creepy this town could be," she murmmered, adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

She had been away for a hundred years and it had hardly changed. The humans where still scared of the vampires and the vampires made sure of it. Shane chuckled softly. His presence next to her made her feel a lot better, happier, knowing she had someone. Silence hung between them so Charlie asked, "Have you ever been to Common Grounds?" Shane shrugged and kept looking ahead. "Yeah, I think everybody has." Charlie nodded and kept walking, struggling to keep up with Shane. "Want to go have some coffee? You look beat," She said, looking up at him. He nodded silently and yawned wide.

The little coffee shop was mostly full of caffine addicts and students trying to get some extra studying in before class. "Grab a table and I'll get drinks. What do you want?" He smiled. "Coffee. Black," he replied. Charlie made a face at him. Black coffee equals gross.

Shane headed for a free table and Charlie joined the end of the line. There was only a couple of people infront of her, both looking like they've already had enough caffine to last them a life time. When she came to the front of the line she was greeted by someone she hoped she'd never see for the rest of her life. Especially not in Morganville.

"Oliver," she breathed, looking right at him. A slow cruel smile spread accross his lips and it made Charlie cold inside. Oliver wasn't wearing what he used to wear. He had on a hippie tye dyed shirt on, an earring in one ear and his long greying hair pulled back into a pony tail. Good guy disguise Charlie guessed. She lowered her voice. "What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed. Oliver leaned in close and whispered "I could ask you the same thing." Charlie felt anger bubbling up inside of her. "Wait till Amelie hears about this." Oliver smiled again, that cynical smile. "She already knows child. And..." He looked both ways. "I'm her second in command," he finished.

Charlie stumbled back. Why didn't Amelie tell her about this? Why did she keep it a secret? And most of all why did she allow it?

"So, what can I get you?" He asked, turning back into Mr Nice Guy. Charlie was speechless. She didn't understand. Amelie had to have a good reason. Maybe he'd changed? Unlikely but she couldn't think of anything else. "Black coffee and a mocha," she murmmered. She couldn't dwell on this. Everything was going so well and she wasn't about to let Oliver ruin it.

"Coming right up Charlotte," he said, emphasis on Charlotte. She scowled at him and folded her arms accross her chest. "You certainly have bloomed," he said slowly. "How long has it been my dear?" Charlie ignored him, she wasn't about to get sucked in.

Two cardboard cups got shoved in her direction and she slapped a note down on the counter top, not bothering to check how much she'd put down. She swiped them off the counter and weaved her way through people and tables.

She flopped down across from Shane, her good mood fading fast. Shane raised his eyebrows at her. "What got you so grumpy?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee. She looked over at him and sighed. "Don't ask. Wait, Eve said she worked here, didn't she?" She asked. Shane nodded and looked at her, brows furrowed. "Why?"

Charlie ran a hand through her hair in frustration. Oliver was Eve's boss, that was not good. She had to talk to Amelie. "Nothing. Just...Tell Eve to be carefull," She said and took a sip of her coffee. It would have tasted delicious but it didn't taste much like anything to her. Oliver had always put her in a bad mood. Shane shrugged and went back to his coffee. Her perfect morning was going to hell all because this jackass was here.

After they'd finished they're coffee's they headed out of the coffee shop. On her way out Oliver nodded to her and smiled pleasantly. But it wasn't pleasant, not at all. Charlie glared at him and followed Shane out into the Texas sun.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, just enjoying the sun. When they arrived on campus it was just after eight-thirty and there wasn't a lot of students walking around. "College. So what's it like?" Shane murmmered distantly. Charlie was still disconnected, thinking about Oliver and why the hell he was in Morganville.

"Hey, anybody in there?" He said, waving a hand infront of her face. Charlie plastered on a fake smile and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry," she said looking up at him. Shane wore a concerned expression, searching Charlie's face. "Are you sure your OK? You've been acting strange since we left the coffee shop," he said, brows furrowed. Charlie smiled and put her hand on Shane's arm. "Yeah, I'm sorry, it's just I saw someone I thought I knew and...It was just a little strange, don't worry about it." Shane let it go after that, just walked next to her in silence. Charlie kept stealing glances to her right. Shane was just so nice and sweet and he looked amazing, even with his uneven hair. When they got to Howard Hall Charlie had to take a deep breath before going in. She hated the place and she was glad it was going to be her last time here again.

"I hate this place," she mummbled, making her way up the stairs. Shane chuckled softly next to her and said "I can definitely see why." Charlie smiled at him and walked out into the hall. She saw someone she did not expect to see. Monica.

Monica's face was busted up and the expression she wore could have cut through steel. Charlie felt Shane tense next to her. Whatever had gone on with Monica wasn't something Charlie wanted to get herself involved with. "Shane, I'm so sorry, I didn't think she'd be here," Charlie whispered, turning her back on Monica.

Shane's gaze stayed fixed on Monica, his expression hard and cold. Charlie had a pit in her stomach. This was not the way it was supposed to go. First Oliver then Monica, not good, not good at all.

"It's not your fault Charlie," he said, his voice low and husky. "You," said a voice from behind her. Charlie squeezed her eyes shut and prayed. When she turned around Monica was only a few steps away, her eyes not on Charlie but on Shane.

"If it isn't bad boy Collins," she said slowly, her hands on her hips. Monica's hair was straight and glossy. She was wearing a white mini skirt, a red tee that hugged her curves and red stilletto heels. The whole look was ruined with her bruised nose and mouth.

"Monica," Shane spat, like it was an insult. Charlie just stood there like a statue, not sure what she should be doing. Finally Monica's eyes landed on Charlie and her eyes where burning with fury. Charlie smiled unsurely and pointed to Monica's face. "Looks sore. I wonder what could have happened," she said sarcastically.

Charlie swore she saw Monica's eyes flare red. Monica took a step forward and crossed her arms over her chest. "What the hell are you doing here anyway. And with Collins," she said, jerking her chin at Shane. Charlie shrugged and smiled again. "Don't worry Mon, just came to get my stuff, I'm moving out. Go ahead, spread the joys. Shane here," she put her hand on Shane's fore arm. "Is nice enough to let me stay with him and his friends. OK, we done here? We gotta get going." She tugged on Shane's arm, leading him towards her old room but Monica stretched her arm infront of them. "Hold on a second," she said. "We're not finished. You don't hit a Morrell and get away with it." Charlie sighed and ran a hand down her face. "Look Monica, not right now, OK? I'm already excluded and I don't need this just now." Monica snorted and ran a hand through her hair.

Shane's eyes didn't leave Monica, his expression as hard as steel. "Shane," she whispered, trying to grab his attention, but his gaze still didn't shift. Monica was eyeing him too now, but not in the same way he was looking at her. There was a dangerous vibe coming from Shane and Charlie just knew she had to get him away from her at any cost.

"Shane!" She said more sternly, tugging on his arm again. Shane let her lead him down the hall, distancing them selves from Monica. Monica let them go but before they entered Charlie's room Monica whispered, "I'm letting you go this time, but this isn't over."

When they got into their room, Charlie slammed the door closed and leaned back against it. Shane still looked dangerous and he was looking at the door. Charlie chewed her lip nervously, she didn't know exactly what to do without setting him off, so she silently approached him and put a hand on his arm. Shane's eyes focused on Charlie and his body language relaxed a little, not completely, but a little. His eyes lost the edge and went back to the gorgeous brown Charlie loved.

"Are you OK Shane? I swear I didn't know she was going to be here." Shane smiled a little and shrugged. "It's cool, some stuff happened, not a big deal," he said, his voice still husky. Charlie wasn't convinced and she wanted to know more, but she couldn't push him. She had just met him and he obviously had some un resolved issues with Monica Morrell.

"OK, I don't have a lot of stuff so...Here." Charlie handed him a black trash bag and sighed. "You get the bathroom and I'll get the bedroom," she said, pointing towards the bathroom. Shane flashed her a sly grin and leaned against the wall, his eyes still haunted but trying hard not to show it. "Are you sure you don't want me to get the underwear drawer?" Charlie put one hand on her hip and used the other one to point in the direction of the bathroom again. "Bathroom."

Shane was quiet the rest of the time, whilst they piled things into bags. Charlie's head began to fuzz just as she packed the last of her things, her vision becoming cloudy. Her legs began to shudder under her, but she was forcing herself to stay upright. She took a few gasping breaths, trying to regain control of her body. A burning feeling started in her throat, becoming more and more intense with every breath she took.

The last thing she saw was Shane rushing towards her, yelling her name.

Charlie shot up right, her heart thudding hard in her chest. She was panting hard and was soaked with sweat. What just happened? It all came back to her in a rush. She was packing her place in Howard Hall with Shane when she passed out. She needed blood. The fire in her throat had died down to a dull burn. Uncomfortable but controllable.

A warm hand covered hers and she jumped at the sudden contact. She looked to her left and saw Shane sitting on a chair next to her bed looking worried and relieved at the same time. "Hey," he said quietly, delibrately keeping his voice low. Charlie grinned at him, he was here when she needed him and that was nice.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"You just passed out!"

"And now I'm fine. Where am I anyway?" It didn't look like the Glass House and it wasn't Howard Hall.

"The hospital. I brought you here when you fainted," Shane said, removing his hand from hers. Charlie checked out the room. It was too clean and white, just the way all hospitals where.

Charlie relaxed a little, lying back in her bed. Her voice was low and husky when she spoke, like she'd stood around TPU yelling for hours. "So when can I go?" Charlie asked, turning on her side to look at Shane. Shane cocked an eyebrow at her like he couldn't believe she'd just asked the question.

"You just passed out for no reason at all and you're wondering when you can leave? Easy girl, there's no rush." Charlie frowned and sighed. "I'm fine though! I was just...Dehidrated!" Shane clearly wasn't buying it because he continued. "You'll get out when they make sure everything's OK." Charlie huffed and stuck her tongue out at Shane.

"There's a couple of people I need to see! I can't stay in her," she said miserably. Shane shot her a quizzical look and shrugged. "Who are these people anyway? They seem important to you." Now it was Charlie's turn to shrug. She'd tell Shane the truth. It couldn't be that big a deal could it?

"Well do you kno who the Founder of this town is?" She asked, her gaze fixed with Shane's. He shook his head, his eyes turning weary. "Well her name is Amelie and she's the Founder of Morganville and she's a vampire. She raised me after my parents abbandoned me," she explained.

Shane looked-to put it simply-surprised. "You where brought up by a vamp?" He asked, tearing his gaze from hers. Charlie nodded and shrugged. "Vampires aren't that bad once you get to know them...Well some of them are but there are good ones and Amelie is one of them," she said, smiling.

Amelie always had a facade around others but never around Charlie. She made her feel loved, wanted, more that her parents ever did. After her human mother gave birth she almost died, but had survived. Charlie's mother left her father after she was born. She said it was his fault her baby was a monster and so was he. She didn't want anything to do with him. Or Charlie.

Her father had left also after going into a state of depression. Amelie had told Charlie that he just...Left, but she knew that wasn't true. He had killed himself because Charlie's mother couldn't accept either of them for what they where. He took Charlie to Amelie before he...Went. He told her to take care of her and let nothing harm her no matter what. Her father had cared. But then had been to selfish to do what he should have done. Stood by his own daughter.

"What have I said?" Charlie asked wearily. Shane focused back on Charlie as her words finally reached him. He shook his head like he was trying to forget something. "No, it's nothing, it's just I'm not exactly the vampires biggest fan," he explained, looking a little ashamed. A little. Charlie shrugged and sat up again. "If you knew vampires like I did, I bet your thoughts would be different. My best friend is a vampire too. His name is Myrnin," she said, a blush creeping onto her cheeks as she thought about him.

"Me and vampires...Don't click if you know what I mean. Vampires killed my mother," he said his eyes directed at the floor. Charlie's eyes widened in realisation. She didn't know what had happened with his family and she immediately felt guilty for bringing up vampires. Shane's face was blank and she could tell he wasn't going to continue. He was hurting.

"I'm so sorry Shane. I didn't know," she said quietly, shifting uncomfortably. Shane shrugged but didn't say anything else, reliving his unbearable past. Charlie decided a change of subject was in order, but before she could say anything Shane asked, "So what happened with your parents that you had to live with the Founder?" Charlie smiled. It had been one-hundred-and-eighty years. The hurt had worn off. Mostly. "Well when my mother was giving birth to me she almost died. When she recovered, she said she didn't want me. She said that I had already put her through too much pain and that she couldn't handle it. She said it was my fathers fault and she left me and him." She paused and looked up at Shane. His eyes where on her, his expression genuially curious.

It had been so long since she had told anyone about what happened and it felt good to get it off her chest.

"My father...He was broken after she left. He took me to Amelie and told her to make sure nothing bad happened to me, to take care of me. When I was old enough to understand Amelie had told me that my father had left too, but there was more to it than that. I knew it wasn't true, he didn't just leave. He was devasted by what my mother did and he...Took his own life," she finished, her eyes steady on his.

"I'm sorry," he said, his eyes comforting and warm. Charlie smiled at him and shrugged. "Thank you, but it's fine. It was a long time ago and Amelie has been great to me since then, she has always been like the mother I never had. And then it got even better when I met Myrnin. He had known Amelie for a long time and that's how we met. I think you would really like him. He's so great," she said grinning.

After another while of talking, the fire in Charlie's throat was blazing. She couldn't let it slip to Shane what she was. She hadn't had blood for a over a month now and it was starting to take it's toll. "Um..." she mummbled, her voice throaty and low. "I'm not feeling great, can you get me a drink of water please?" She asked Shane, trying to get him out of the room. "Sure," he said, smiled and left the room.

Charlie's messenger bag was lying next to the back and she had a sports bottle filled with blood for times like these. She couldn't let Shane see her drinking it because her eyes would flare red and then he'd definitely know something was up.

She retrieved it from her bag and took a long guld of the cold, sloshing liquid. She gagged at the coolness, but the burning in her throat began to ease up. She forced herself to take one last mouthfull of the thick liquid then stuffed it back in her bag. She wiped the blood from her lips and lay back, feeling a lot better.

Shane came back and gave her water. They talked for a little while longer and Charlie finally convinced the hospital people that she was OK and she would be more carefull in the future. When they left the hospital it was a little while after noon and Charlie was gratefull for the heat of the sun on her face.

Half breeds are probably more human than vampire, apart from the blood drinking with the fangs and the red eyes. But she could go out into the sun and she wasn't affected by holy water. Silver, she was affected by but...Still. She always tried to believe that she was human but then things are never so simple in her life.

On their way back Charlie asked if she could stop off at Myrnin's. When they got to the end start of the alley, the porch swing outside of the founder house was currently occupied by a little old woman looking calm in peacefull in the sun, drinking lemonade. "You shouldn't go down there!" The old woman called. Charlie smiled at her and shielded her eyes from the sun. The old woman continued. "It's a trap-door-spider that's livin' down there." Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I know. He also happens to be my best friend. Pretty crazy, huh?" Shane stood silently by, taking it all in. The old woman nodded, swinging in her chair. "Yup. Sure is." "Why don't you two come up here for some lemonade?" She asked, adjusting herslef in her chair. Charlie smiled pleasently at the woman. She'd love to on any other day but just now she just wanted to go see Myrnin. "Sorry, Ma'am, someone I need to see," Charlie said, shrugging. "But thank you."

The old woman scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. "Enough with the 'ma'am.' call me Mrs Day," she said proudly. Charlie smiled and nodded. "Thank you Mrs Day. Maybe another time." Charlie thought Mrs Day was a sweet woman and she also liked how she referred to Myrnin as trap-door-spider. That's exactly what he was like.

When they got to the shack, Charlie led Shane down the stairs and into the lab. "Hey Myrnin!" She called as she descended the last step. "Hey Crazy Ass, get your butt out here and stop being rude! I know you can hear me buster!" Myrnin's shadow appeared off to the right. He looked irritated but when he saw Charlie he suddenly brightened up. "Charlotte! You're here!" He said, folding her into a giant hug.

Today Myrnin was wearing a blood coloured vest, with no shirt under it, with a long black coat over the top, black pants, flip flops and he had a pimp cane in his right hand. He also looked extra manic.

He looked over at Shane and licked his lips. "And you brought a snack, how lovely," he said smiling pleasently. Charlie stuck her tongue out at him. "Number one," she said, putting up her first finger. "Shane is not a snack. He is my new room mate. And number two." Second finger. "I wish you'd stop calling me Charlotte all the time, it seems way too formal," she said frowning.

Myrnin shrugged and turned to Shane. "Hello I am Myrnin, Charlie's friend," he said sticking out his hand, he put more emphasis on 'Charlie'. She grinned at him and winked, happy he'd finally taken something on board. Shane looked uncomfortable, unsure of what to do or say. I now knew how much he hated vampires by the expression on his face.

"Uh, hey, I'm Shane," he said, but didn't take Myrnin's hand. Myrnin looked pleased with himself though and he smiled, half-lidded. "OK, pleasantries over. Charlotte I need your help with some things. And I have a proposal. You can say no if you want to but I would really appreciate it." Myrnin's eyes where pleading and she thought he was just seconds away from getting on his hands and knees and begging her to say yes.

It was hard to say no to Myrnin when he looked at her like that. "What is it?" She asked suspisciously. Myrnin suddenly grinned and gestured to a couple of chairs for Charlie and Shane to sit on. She flopped down on the chair and eyed him.

"Will you work for me? You are a very intelligent girl and I could really use you," he asked, lowering himself onto a chair across from her. Charlie was surprised. She hadn't expected Myrnin to ask that. She had expected something manic and crazy that didn't even make any sense.

She rose an eyebrow at him and sat back. "What's the catch?" She asked, eyes narrowed. Myrnin wore a confused expression and crossed his arms over his chest. "Catch? There is none. I want you to work with me. So. What do you say?" He said, leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees, looking eager.

Charlie thought about it. Working with Myrnin...The man she used to be in love with. could be...Interesting. "OK. I'll do it, I'll work for you," she said smiling. Myrnin jumped up and he danced around like he had just got a new toy. "Great. Come in tomorrow." Charlie shrugged and nodded. "OK, but when I go back to school, it will change so you have been warned. OK, I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow, Myr," she said winking at him. Myrnin frowned and sighed. "I do so wish that you wouldn't shorten my name."

When Charlie and Shane left Myrnin's, Shane didn't look much better. It was a bad idea taking him to see Myrnin. He didn't like vampires and she wouldn't make the mistake again. "I'm sorry Shane," she murmured as they emerged from the mouth of the alley. "What for?" He asked, his expression puzzled. "For taking you to see Myrnin. You don't like vampires and I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry." Shane put a hand on her fore arm and smiled. "Look, it's fine. Don't worry about it. Myrnin wasn't...That bad." Charlie could tell he was lying but she didn't want to press it further.

The Glass House was quiet when they arrived. Michael was asleep and Eve must have been at work. After they left Myrnin's they swung by Howard Hall to pick up her stuff without any trouble. Monica was gone when they got there and Shane looked relieved.

The house seemed to warm when they enter and the familliar feeling made Charlie smile. "So what is Myrnin?" Shane asked, flopping down onto the couch. "He said he wanted you to work for him. What does he do?" Charlie plopped down next to him and crossed her legs at the ankles. "Myrnin is a scientist. He invents stuff, does experiments on different things. He's a very special assett to the town. He has been for as long as I can remember." Shane sent her a quizzical look and Charlie just smiled.

"So you're a scientist?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "Well kinda. I'm not nearly as good as Myrnin but I can get stuff done. I enjoy it too." She smiled thinking about the days when she used to live here.

She had only looked eight years old when she left. Myrnin had always seen her as just a kid and that's why Myrnin had picked Ada. Well Charlie thought that was the reason. He loved Ada and it had broke Charlie's heart. She admitted her feelings once and he shot her down. It didn't go the way she thought it would go or atleast wanted it to go.

"So," Charlie said changing the subject. "Do you work?" The corners of Shane's lips pulled up slightly and he shook his head. "I'm not working just now but...That might change...Maybe." Shane's brow furrowed, deep in thought.

Charlie didn't know how she was going to spend the rest of her day. She supposed she'd have to unpack so she dragged her self off of the couch and climbed up slowly. She padded down the hall to her room and opened the door. Her room looked the same as it did this morning. She had forgotten to make her bed so she quickly sorted it out then kneeled on the floor, pulling her stuff out of the plastic bags.

All of her clothes where old and crap. She couldn't go shopping and to be honest she'd never really cared about stuff like that. She hung her clothes into her new wardrobe and sat her make-up and her hair brush on the dresser.

A soft knock at the door pulled Charlie out of her day dreams. "Can I come in?" It was Shane's voice at the other side of the door. She smiled at his voice surprised at herself. "Come on in," she said straightening her self out. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair and smiled pleasantly as Shane entered the room and closed the door with a soft click.

"What's up?" She asked sitting on her bed. Shane hovered in the doorway, not daring to come any closer. She patted the space beside her and spoke in a soft amused tone. "Come sit down, I won't bite." Shane smiled slightly and fidgeted nervously. He looked so cute when he was nervous. "Um..." He shook his head and laughed lightly to himself. "You know what? It doesn't matter," he murmmered and turned to leave. Charlie crossed the room to him and touched him lightly on the arm. "No. Do you wanna talk? I'm all ears. We can go down the stairs if you'd rather?" She suggested. Shane shrugged, just a small rise and fall of his shoulders. "I don't want to bother you if you're busy," he said. Charlie took his hand and led him over to her bed.

"Trust me I'd rather talk to you than unpack. it's boring," she said smiling. Shane's eyes brightened up a little. She put a hand on Shane's knee lightly. "Something's bothering you. You can tell me Shane. I know you haven't known me for that long but if you wanna talk, don't hesitate." Shane ran a hand through his hair, causing it to stick up in odd angles.

"I just wanted to say thank you," he said. Charlie cocked an eyebrow at him. She didn't know why he'd thanked her. "What for?" Charlie asked, readjusting herself to look at Shane. He sent her a crooked smile that sent a wave of warmth through her body. "For pulling me away from Monica back there. We don't exactly see eye to eye and, well, just...Thanks," he said, breathy on the last word.

Shane wore a pained expression making Charlie wonder what had really gone down with Monica and Shane.

Charlie folded Shane in a tight hug, wanting to comfort him. He was hurting and even though she had no idea why she felt like all he needed was a hug. Someone to be there for him. Shane was tense at first but started to slowly relax under her touch. He put his arms around her, making her feel small and warm.

"Whatever it is, I'm here for you. Remember that." Shane exhaled slowly and pulled back to meet Charlie's eye. "Thank you Charlie," he said in all seriousness. "I'm glad I let you through the door," he said, winking, some of the old Shane returning.

They talked a little while longer in Charlie's room until they heard the door open and close and Eve's sweet voice flying up the stairs. "I'm hooooome," she sang, clomping around down stairs. Shane and Charlie stood up and made their way to the living room where Eve's voice had come from. Eve's eyes widened as she spotted them coming down the stairs together.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked with a sly grin. Charlie looked over at Shane and laughed. His face had gone a deep crimson and she clasped Shane's hand and winked. "Yeah, we where just...Well, you know," she said winking. Shane's eyebrows climbed high, almost levitating off of his face. Eve laughed and shook her head, crossing the room to the kitchen.

Charlie took her hand out of Shane's and hip bumped him to the side so she could jog the rest of the way down the stairs. Shane stayed frozen to the stairs until Charlie was safely inside the kitchen. Charlie dropped herself into a chair and sighed. "Coffee?" Eve asked pulling out a cup. Charlie smiled, "Sure, thanks," she said. Eve pulled out another cup and filled the two with steaming hot coffee. She set out cream and sugar and lowered herself into the seat across from Charlie.

"So," Eve said, taking a tentative sip. "What did you two get up to today?" Eve waggled her eyebrows causing Charlie to choke on her coffee. Eve laughed hysterically, sitting her cup down on the table with a little too much force causing the sloshing liquid to run down the sides of the cup.

After they had finished their fit Charlie spoke. "Nothing like that but we went to my old dorm and picked up my stuff. Oh and I had a little trip to the hospital." Eve rose her eyebrows. "Hospital? Why did you go to the hospital? Are you OK?" Eve said putting her hand over Charlie's. Charlie smiled at Eve. Eve was goth and a little weird but she was really sweet annd funny.

"No, I'm fine, I was just a little dehydrated," Charlie explained. Eve sighed in relief and patted Charlie's hand. "You can't scare me like that little girl," Eve said, shoving a black painted finger in her direction. Eve looked great today, pale face, ruby red lips and beautiful smoky eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved black sweater covered in rhine stoned skulls, a pleated mini skirt and a pair of black and white spotted Doc Martens. She had her dyed black hair up in high pig tails.

"So," Eve said, frantically opening cupboards and shutting them with force. She turned around towards Charlie and frowned. "How's chilli?" She asked hopefull. Charlie smiled happily. "Sure, chilli would be great." Eve flashed her a relieved smile and winked. "OK, now I really like you," she murmmered slumping back down.

Shane padded into the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee pot. Charlie smiled at Shane, even though his back was turned. He was just someone you wanted to smile at. When her eyes finally left Shane-reluctantly-Eve was staring at her with suspicious eyes. She nodded towards the door leading to the living room and picked up her coffee and left. Charlie didn't know how to take that so she swiped her coffee off the table and followed Eve through the kitchen door.

"What's up?" She asked, flopping down on the couch, carefull not to spill her coffee over herself. Eve cocked and eyebrow at her and fell onto the floor infront of the coffee table. "You like him!" She exclaimed, jerking her chin at the kitchen door. Charlie opened her mouth to protest but the words dissolved in her mouth. She just shrugged and took a sip of her coffee, not really tasting it. He face felt hot and she grinned like an idiot.

OK, maybe she did like Shane a little. But who wouldn't? But then she thought about Myrnin. She didn't really know but what she did know is that she liked Shane.

Eve clapped her hands and let out a high pitched squeel only audible to dogs. "Oh my god!" She screamed. Shane came bolting into the living room, panic and worry on his face. "What's going on?" He said, wooden spoon in hand. Charlie and Eve exchanged glances and burst into a fit of laughter.

The panic slowly faded from Shane's expression and he stood up straight, out of his stance and shook his head smiling. "Girls," he murmmered. "What where you talking about? Boys?" He asked in a high pitched voice. Charlie fell back full length onto the couch laughing hard, tears stinging her eyes.

Once they'd calmed down Shane spoke again. "So, what where you laughing about?" With that, Eve and Charlie doubled over with laughter again, Shane giving them a quizzical look. Charlie lay there spread out on the couch laughing like she was crazy and she felt good. Laughing like that.

Shane crossed the room to Charlie and...Sat on her. "Shane!" Charlie yelled around giggles. She slapped his back and tried to wiggle out from under him. Shane crossed his arms and smiled wide. He draped his arms over the back of the couch and sighed happily. Eve was still sprawled on the floor laughing hard. "Come on!" Charlie choked out, retstricted by Shane's weight. Shane bounced up and down causing Charlie to make pained noises. "Off!" She shouted pushing him harder. Shane finally stood up and sat down next to her when Charlie moved her legs. She attempted to scowel at him but the effect was ruined by the grin still spread across her face.

When they regained composure for the second time Charlie put a hand over Shane's mouth. "If you ask again what we where talking about, that will happen all over again so I suggest you leave it alone," she said, looking Shane in the eyes. Shane wore an amused expression and she could feel his lips curving up into a smile under her hand. "OK, you win," he said heaving himself off of the couch. "Now I'm going to finish making chilli. I hope you two are as big a fan as I am of garlic." He flashed them a crooked grin and returned to his manly duties as chef. "Eve?" Charlie said, fidgeting with uncertainty. "Can I ask you a question?" Eve's eyes went serious and she nodded, turning her attention to Charlie. "What exactly happened with Monica and Shane?" She asked, keeping her voice low so as that Shane couldn't hear.

Eve wore a solemn expression and she wet her lips before she spoke. "Monica killed Shane's little sister three years ago. She set their house on fire. Shane almost died too but he got out just in time. Alyssa wasn't so lucky. He blamed himself, well, he still does. He said he was supposed to protect her but this time, he just couldn't."

Charlie watched Eve, mouth agape. She didn't realise that it was that serious. She thought it had been a silly rivalry but she would never have thought it could be so...Deep.

"Just...Don't mention it," Eve said in a hushed tone. "He doesn't like to talk about it." Charlie nodded, understanding. "I won't. God, poor Shane!" She whispered. "Oh and Charlie?" She looked at Eve. "Don't give him that pitying 'oh you poor baby' look either. I think he's finally come to terms with it all so...Just act like nothing happened," Eve said getting up.

It was around six oclock when Michael finally woke up and he looked amazing. He was rocking his bed head and he wore a white t-shirt, sweats and went bare foot. His blue eyes where so intense and his smile was sexy and sweet.

"You OK?" He asked jogging down half of the stairs. Charlie was sitting staring at the TV, not really paying attention to what she was watching. Eve was in the bathroom and Shane was heating up the chilli he made just hours before.

She glanced up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine just...Settling." Michael flopped down into-what she now classed as 'his' chair-and kept his eyes on her. "It's weird isn't it? Being here with people you don't really know?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. Charlie shook her head, her grin deepening. "Suprisingly no. You have all been really kind to me and made me feel welcome. It's hard to feel strange around you guys," she said approvingly. Michael leaned back in his chair and smiled. "I'm glad."

Michael jammed on his guitar for a while whilst Charlie continued to stare at the screen. She wasn't watching the TV but was listening to Michael's beautiful guitar playing. The song was fast and complicated and just...Beautiful. It sounded so emotional and heart felt, like he was playing out his soul.

When he finished, Charlie stared at him in astonishment. "Woah, did you write that?" She asked, leaning forward in her chair. The tips of Michael's ears gradually started to turn pink and he shrugged and nodded, a smile hidden on his lips.

Shane served dinner like the woman he was and took a place next to Charlie. Charlie could see Eve stealing glances at Michael and she realised after a time that Michael was doing the exact same thing, looking at Eve with such intensity. It seemed intimate and Charlie felt like she was intruding.

Charlie shovelled delicious chilli into her mouth. She hadn't realised how hungry she was but then remembered that she hadn't eaten all day. When she finished her first bowl, Michael and Shane where still chowing down. Shane looked over at her eyebrows raised. "Damn girl, you sure can eat," he murmmered taking another spoon full. Charlie went back to the kitchens for seconds, sticking her tongue out at Shane.

When they had all finished, Eve and Michael did the washing up since Shane and Charlie done it the night before. Charlie was glad to be alone with Shane. She liked spending time with him and she hoped he liked spending time with her too.

Charlie retrieved her bag and pulled out tings for studying. She didn't know what else to do and she thought that she'd better brush up on her alchemy. "Again with the studying?" Shane asked, brushing a hand through his already messy hair. Charlie just shrugged and opened up her book.

She hadn't even been studying for five minutes when Shane's hand spread across the book. "Wanna see something cool?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. Charlie grinned and nodded. She slammed her text book closed and left it on the couch as they made their way up the stairs.

Shane walked straight down the hall and for a second Charlie thought he was going into her room, but he stopped just before pulling a picture frame aside to show a small button. Shane pushed it and a panel in the wall silently opened. Charlie's eyes windened in amazement. Who would of thought they would have a secret room?

Shane led her up the stairs, turned on a tiffany lamp and flopped down onto the long sofa. "What do you think?" He asked, gesturing around the room. She glanced around, a smile spreading onto her face. It was amazing. She'd never seen anything like it before.

Shane chuckled lightly, the answer obviously written all over her face. "Looks like a vampire room doesn't it?" He murmmered checking round the room. "You wanna know why I think that?" He asked. Charlie nodded and went to sit next to him. "Well you can't get out without pressing a button up here for one, there isn't a door knob on this side of the room. And there's no windows see? Perfect for little munch sessions."

Charlie's pulse spiked when he said there was no door knob on the inside. What if he'd found out what she was and was looking to hurt her? She waited silently, too unnerved to speak. "The button to get out," he said flatly. "Is here." He lifted up the head of a lion and there was a little button hidden.

Charlie exhaled slowly, relieved that he told her. She didn't know why she jumped to conclusions. Shane smiled down at her. "Cool, huh?" He asked, looking round the room. "Creepy, but cool." Charlie smiled and nodded, tucking her legs up under her. She rubbed her arms, feeling the sudden chill.

"Cold?" Shane asked. Charlie shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, a little," she replied, smiling. Shane pulled an afghan off the back of the couch and draped it over Charlie's shoulders, lingering for a moment before he pulled away. Charlie grinned up at him and pulled him under the afghan with her. Shane slid under, reluctant at first but finally relaxed and put an arm around Charlie, making her feel warm inside, causing her heart to flutter lightly. she lay her head on his chest and snuggled in close to him.

Charlie woke up, a warm weight under her. She huggled in close to the hot object. She suddenly realised what she was doing and glanced up to see Shane with an easy smile spread across his lips. Red flooded onto her cheeks and she sat up slowly and cleared her throat. "You're awake," he murmmered. She smiled slightly and stuck a stray hair behind her ear. "Um, yeah, I'm sorry, I don't even remember falling asleep," she said running a hand through her hair.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked. Shane crossed his arms over his chest and slumped down in his chair. "Couple of hours. You should go to bed, you've had a hard day. Come on." Shane stood up slowly and stretched wide, yawning. He held out his hand to her and she took it smiling. Her legs where unsteady under her and Shane wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her upright. "Woah, hey, you OK?" He asked, concern on his face. Charlie nodded slightly. She felt light headed and she had no idea why. She was probably just tired.

Shane pushed the button and helped Charlie down the stairs and into her room. He sat her down carefully on her bed. He looked tired but also strangely sexy. He made his way to the door and turned back to shoot her a fantastic grin. "Goodnight Charlie."

When Shane left, Charlie fell back onto her bed and sighed out of sheer bliss. Shane was an amazing guy and from what she could tell he liked her. That made her feel so...Alive. Like she wasn't just a half breed. She was human...Sort of.

She quickly washed up and tucked herself in bed feeling relaxed and care free. She fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

**OK, I know it was a little long but please REVIEW! :D x I have enjoyed writing this so much and your feedback would mean a lot :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3: In love with the boss?

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update guys! Been a little busy and totally forgot!:S Forgiven?**

** Anyway, Part 3! Enjoy! And yes, it is still long...Sorry!:Sxx  
Disclaimer: All characters (apart from charlie) Belong to Rachel Caine!:D x**

Chapter 3

The next morning Charlie awoke to the sound of her cell phone vibrating on her bed side table. She grabbed it off the dresser and flipped it open, bleary eyed. It was Myrnin.

"Hello?"

"Charlotte?"

"What do you want Myrnin?"

"Come to the lab." He hung up. Charlie sighed and rolled onto her back, officially irritated. "Ass," she murmmered and checked the time on her phone. It was seven AM and she was pissed. Her phone chimed again and she answered it angrily.

"What?!"

"Now." And he hung up again. Charlie grunted and stood up running a hand through her messy hair. She made her way to the bathroom and had a quick shower. She got dressed in a pale blue top that clung in all the right places. She slipped on some black trousers, a denim jacket and finished it off with a pair of battered converse. She put on some blue eyeshadow, mascara and some clear lip gloss. She didn't bother drying her hair, not wanting to wake anyone.

She jogged down the stairs with her back pack in hand and silently left the house. She was feeling a little giddy but also annoyed for having to be there that early. She stored her stuff in the back and swung her leg over her beautiful bike. The sun was low in the sky. She didn't have to worry about the vamps, being one her self...Kinda.

She didn't bother with a helmet, deciding to dry her hair in the breeze. She pulled out of the space and made her way down Lott Street. Morganville was eerily quiet at this time in the morning but it also felt kind of nice to ride on her bike through the deserted town.

When she pulled up outside of the alley her hair was almost dry and she felt a lot better after the non-interruptive ride. She retrieved her bag from the back and made her way down the creepy alley. She opened the door of the shack and jogged down the stairs into the lab. Myrnin was frowning infront of a book shelf.

He was wearing a purple vest with no shirt underneath, black puffy trousers and pirate boots. He had a long black coat over the top that billowed out at the bottom when he walked. "Myrnin! Why did you want me in this early?" She asked, her eyes lingering a little too long on his pale bare chest.

Myrnin smiled broadly and strode over to her. He folded her in a hug and she gasped, surprised. She finally patted him awkwardly on the back and he pulled away still smiling. "I'm glad your here," he said, walking back to the book shelf. "And why did you want me this early?" She asked again. Myrnin looked deep in concentration then turned to her, a manic gleam in his eye. "I don't remember," he said simply.

Charlie sighed and dropped into a chair near the book case Myrnin was staring at. "What are you looking for?" She said. She leant on the arm of her chair, her head closer to Myrnin. He put his hands on his hips. "A book," he huffed. Charlie rolled her eyes smiling and sat back right in her chair.

She didn't care that she got woken up anymore, she was just happy to be here with Myrnin. "Do you really need me here today?" She asked. Myrnin turned and looked her in the eyes. The manic was still there but there was something else too. Something...Different. He shrugged slightly his eyes trailing along to...to stare at her neck.

"Myrnin," she said calmly standing up. "You don't want to hurt me." Her pulse quickened and she felt the fear bubbling up inside of her. She couldn't let him know she was afraid. She had to stay calm. She had remembered what happened last time. She was nearly killed.

Myrnin stalked towards her, not listening to her at all, his face blank. A low snarl escaped his lips and she backed away slowly. She could have maybe out run him but she wanted to show him that she wasn't the same little kid she used to be. She'd grown up.

She straightened up, defiantly, still slowly backing away. Myrnin stood in a predatory stance, his eyes slowly turning crimson. Why he was like this now, she didn't know.

"Myrnin don't!" She said sternly. Her back collided with the wall and Myrnin let out a slow, chilling chuckle. "Myrnin it's me, Charlie. You do this and you'll regret it I promise you that," she said, keeping her voice suprisingly strong.

Her heart thumped hard in her chest and she started to doubt herself...And Myrnin. He came closer to her and she could feel his cool breath on her face. She swallowed a lump in her throat. She couldn't win against Myrnin. She wasn't strong enough and he knew it.

Myrnin lowered his head to her neck and breathed in deeply. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to keep her breathing under control. She couldn't believe what was happening. She didn't think he had gotten so bad.

"Your smell..." he whispered. "It's so...Familiar." Myrnin looked into her eyes. They where no longer predatory and he looked completely under control. That just made her panic more. Why was he being like this when he was in control of himself? Did he forget how close they used to be? Did he not want her around?

When Myrnin's lips pressed down on hers, her questions where answered. She made a small gasping sound and didn't immediately react. She was so shocked. Myrnin was kissing her. Myrnin! She had always dreamt of this day and it was exactly like she imagined, better in a weird and wonderful way.

Myrnin's mouth opened slowly and Charlie mimmicked his move. The kiss was hungry and sweet and full of unwoken passion. He pressed his body to hers, pushing her further against the wall. He was an amazing kisser.

His hands where around her waist and she insticntively wrapped her arms around his neck. Charlie slipped her tongue into his mouth and he carressed it with his causing her to shiver with pleasure. He held her off the ground, his hands holding her under her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist as the kiss deepened.

When they broke apart for some air they where both breathing hard and Myrnin's eyes where alive and wild. He slowly lowered her to the ground, keeping his hands around her waist. "I'm so very sorry," he murmmered, not making an effort to move. Charlie's heart was still pounding hard in her chest and she watched Myrnin with great intensity. He looked guilty but also satisfied.

"Why?" She asked. Myrnin cocked his head to the side. "What?" She clarified. "Why are you apologising?" Myrnin let out a low chuckle and rested his fore head against hers. "I shouldn't have...You know." Now it was her turn to laugh. "You do not know how long I have wanted you to do that," she whispered.

She put her palms flat onto his chest and felt the muscles tense where she touched. "Is this the only reason you wanted me to come today?" She asked raising her eyebrows. Myrnin actually looked embarrased for a second then he nodded. He cupped her face in his big strong hands and brought her lips to his. It was a gentle sweet kiss that made her tingle all over.

"When I saw you the other day I...I regret not doing this sooner. Maybe things would have been different if I'd-" Charlie silenced him with a soft kiss. "Don't. You where in love with another girl and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't compete with her. You can't blame yourself," she said. Myrnin's eyes turned solemn for a second before they returned to compassion.

"I am still so very sorry for what I did to you. It was wrong of me," He whispered, dropping his hands and looking at the ground. "Don't dwell on things that happened one hundred years ago." She clasped her hands around the back of his neck. "Now kiss me, you fool."

They kissed, slow and tender. Myrnin's lips where damp and warm and tasted delicious. Myrnin growled into her mouth and she smiled at the intense sound. He left a trail of little kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. She wasn't worried. His tongue gently carressed the spot and she surpressed a pleasured moan.

She tipped his head back up to face her and kissed him hard and wanting. They broke apart and Myrnin looked shameful. "I...I don't know what to do," he admitted. "I-I want to..." He took a giant step back and ran both hands through his hair. "I think you should go. I won't be needing you for today. I'll call you when I will need your assistance," he said, heading back to the book shelf.

Charlie stood there with her kiss smeared lips, stunned. He had just admitted he had feelings for her, kissed her like that, then acted like it didn't even happen. Anger bubbled up inside of her and all she wanted to do was get out of there. She stormed over to the chair she was sitting in and picked up her bag pack, striding out of the lab, her head held high. She didn't look back.

She rushed back to the Glass House and locked herself inside. She didn't know how to feel. She felt...nothing. She couldn't, it would hurt too much. She didn't know what to do for the rest of the day after that. Nothing else mattered at that point.

It was just after eight when she got back and Eve was already awake and was getting ready for an early shift at Common Grounds. "Charlie?" She called as Charlie entered the living room. Eve came through from the kitchen looking great. She was wearing plain black. A black clingy top, black jeans and what would you know? Black combat boots. Her hair was up in a simple pony tail.

"Hey Eve," Charlie murmmered, flopping onto the couch. "Oh no, what's wrong?" She asked, eyes wide. She came to sit next to Charlie and put a hand on her knee. Charlie shook her head and looked down. A tear drop fell onto the floor. She hadn't even realised that she was crying until then. Eve kneeled down infront of her. "Honey, what is it?" Eve really was worried. Charlie felt her heart crack. She decided she would tell Eve. It could't hurt and she had to tell someone. "Well. I have this friend. He's a vampire. I knew him before I left and we where really close." She paused and looked up at Eve. She still had a sympathetic expression and was listening intently. She continued. "Well and I told him that I...Well you know and I got completely rejected. He was in love with someone else and I'd accepted that. But when I went to see him today he...He kissed me." Eve's eyes widened and she squeezed Charlie's knee.

Charlie sighed and shook her head. "He acted like nothing happened after and asked me to leave. I can't believe I had been so stupid." Mascara was running down her face and she wiped it away with a shaking hand. "No, no honey! Don't do that to yourself! You don't deserve to be treated like that. This guy sounds like a jerk. If he really cared about you then he wouldn't have done that," Eve said, folding her into a fierce hug.

Charlie cried on Eve's shoulder, letting it all out. "Hey, Charlie, you ok?" Said Shane's voice from the stairs. Charlie wiped her eyes fiercely and pulled back from Eve. She plastered on a fake smile and turned to face Shane. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Shane obviously wasn't buying it because he jogged down the rest of the stairs and came to sit next to Charlie. He draped an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I-"

"Shhh. Don't worry." Shane held her in his arms, not saying anything. Eve left silently after saying a quiet goodbye. Shane stroked her hair whilst she lay there crying silently.

After she had recovered she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Shane chuckled lightly and rested his elbows on his knees loosely. "Don't be. I don't know what it is and I'm not going to ask but you must have a good reason. Whatever or whoever it is they don't deserve you," he said, studying her.

He knew it was a guy. She didn't know how he knew but he did and she liked that about him. What if she had been making a mistake? What if it's Shane she should be with and not Myrnin? Charlie threw herself into Shane's arms and hugged him tight. "Thank you Shane. Thank you so much." Shane stroked her hair and squeezed her tight. He pushed her back lightly and held her shoulders. He ran a hand down her cheek, wiping away her tears.

His hand was warm and she turned into his touch. "He really doesn't deserve you Charlie. You're funny, kind, beautiful..." Charlie's eyes connected with Shane's and she could see that he meant what he was saying. "Shane..." Charlie breathed, another tear escaping her eye. He smiled solemnly and ran a thumb across her cheek to wipe away the tear.

"Don't cry. He doesn't deserve your tears," Shane said. The tone of his voice was gentle and quiet. Charlie shook her head, a sob escaping her lips.

She didn't deserve Shane's kindness. He didn't know what she was and that just made her feel worse. If he knew...God if he found out about her he would never forgive her.

"I...I think I might go for a nap. I was up a little early," she said, trying to get away. She couldn't let herself get close to Shane because if he found out about her and didn't accept it, it would break her heart. Shane's hand retreated and he smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it might help you...Clear your head. I'll wake you in a couple of hours," he said. He leaned forward and kissed her fore head lightly and left the room to the kitchen.

She dropped her head into her hands and sighed. She had stopped crying for the time being and just felt...Broken. "Idiot," she murmured, walking up the stairs. She headed to her room and just fell onto her bed.

She woke up a few hours later to the sound of shouting down stairs. She heard two voices. One was Shane's and the other was...Myrnin's?

"You can't stop me from seeing her boy!" Myrnin's voice travelled up the stairs. He sounded irritated. Shane's voice was calmer but still sounded dangerous. "Look, Myrnin. I don't think she really wants to see you right now. She's sleeping and I suggest you just go home and leave her alone."

Charlie hopped out of her bed and ran to the end of the hall. From the top of the stairs she could see Myrnin with an annoyed expression and Shane's made her gasp. He looked deadly. Deadly enough to harm a vampire. "Myrnin, what are you doing here?"

Both of their heads snapped up to look at her. Their expressions softened a touch but she could tell they where both still on edge.

Charlie jogged down the stairs and stood next to Shane. Myrnin looked a little betrayed. Charlie lay a hand on Shane's arm and smiled at him. "It's fine Shane. Don't worry about it," she said. Shane put his hand on hers. "Are you sure?" He asked, eyes pleading. She nodded silently and Shane went into the kitchen. Now she turned to Myrnin.

"What do you want?" She snapped. Myrnin straightened up. "You weren't answering my calls." Charlie snorted and shook her head. "You really think I'd answer my phone after what happened today?" She asked infuriated.

What right did he have? Turning up at her new home out of the blue after what had happened?

Myrnin shrugged, now looking bored. "I wanted to talk to you," he said. He grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the stairs. "Myrnin! What do you think you're doing?" She exclaimed. "Shh!" Myrnin hissed. He dragged her to the end of the hall and opened the secret door.

"I wanted to talk to you in private," he said once they where at the top of the stairs. "You could have just asked if I would come with you, you didn't have to drag me!" She said, pulling her arm free from Myrnin's grasp. Myrnin flopped down onto the chair and shrugged. "You wouldn't have come," he said simply. Charlie crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Myrnin.

She recalled the night before when her and Shane came up here. It had felt so nice.

Myrnin cocked his head to the side studying her. "I'm sorry," he finally said. Charlie folded her arms over her chest and snorted. Did he really think an apology was going to make it all better? "Are you kidding me Myrnin?!" She yelled. "You really think you can just come over here and apologize and think everything is g-"

He cut her off by kissing her. It was warm and wet and just Oh My God.

He pulled back, keeping his hands on her shoulder's. She was speechless. Myrnin smiled, obviously pleased with himself. "Better. You where giving me a head ache," he said dropping his arms to his sides. Charlie shook her self out of it and put her hands on her hips. "So you think you can just kiss me and think everything will be OK?" Myrnin shrugged and turned towards the chair. Charlie put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "What was that all about earlier? Today you...Kissed me then just acted like it never even happened. Why?" He stopped and sighed. She could only see half of his face but he didn't look angry or anything. More sad.

"Amelie," he whispered. "You're Amelie's daughter Charlotte. She would never allow it." Charlie could feel a smile threaten to show on her lips. Myrnin turned to her and frowned. "What?" He said. She put a hand on his cheek lightly. "I'm my own person Myrnin. Amelie doesn't make desicion's for me. Not anymore," she said, keeping her voice low and looking straight into his dark expressive eyes.

"Now," she said dropping her hand. "Are you going to kiss me or are you just going stand there?" Myrnin grabbed her around her waist and pulled her towards him vampire speed causing her to gasp. Myrnin flashed her a wicked dark smile and lowered his head to hers slowly.

Charlie got impatient and made a frustrated sound making Myrnin grin. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him in. She crushed her mouth to his and felt their connection. She loved the way his lips melted into hers like they belonged there.

She pushed Myrnin back onto the couch earning a surprised noise. He flipped her over onto her back, hovering over her with his hands on either side of her head, holding himself up. She pulled him back down so their lips met and wrapped her legs around his waist, getting as close to him as she could manage.

The kisses where soft and gentle at first but soon developed into fierce, passionate ones. She slid her tongue into his mouth and he growled approvingly. She surprised herself by moaning loudly into his mouth. She curved herself into him, savouring the feeling of his body on hers.

Myrnin's mouth trailed down to her neck and further to the beginning of her top. His hands slid slowly under her shirt, running along her hips, along her stomach. "Oh God..." She murmmered as Myrnin gently sucked the tender skin of her neck.

His mouth finally found hers and the kiss was long, sweet and amazing. When they pulled back Myrnin's eyes where wild and aroused. "You're such a temptation..." He muttered, tracing the features of her face. Charlie's cheeks where flushed and she felt full of light.

"I'm a temptation?" She retorted. "I wanna be with you," she said, looking deep into his eyes. "But, Amelie-"

"Forget Amelie. She doesn't control my life Myrnin. If I want to be with you then that's my choice. Understand?" Myrnin nodded silently and ran a hand down her side. "I don't want to hurt you Charlotte and I'm scared that I will. What happened with Ada...I couldn't bear to lose you," he admitted. "You have just returned to Morganville and I don't want you to be with someone that you are constantly at risk with."

Charlie smiled wickedly and pulled him further on top of her. "I like taking risks," she whispered seductively in his ear. She nibbled his ear gently and Myrnin moaned in pleasure. "But I'm serious Charlotte. I want you to be completely sure this is what you want. I want to be responsibe for once."

Charlie gave a long sigh and tore her gaze away from his. "Myrnin," she said quietly. "I have wanted this for a long, long time...But I know what you mean." She looked back up at him and his eyes where steady and in control. "Maybe we should wait a while. If I maybe date other people first and hopefully realise that you're the only one for me. You care about me and I can't tell you how amazing that is, how much it means to me. It's been a while since someone has been like this with me and maybe it would be best if we don't rush into things." She paused and smiled sadly. "But I will miss this though." Myrnin looked sad but he also looked like he knew what was going to happen. She had to clear her head. Work out her feelings. Of course she had wanted to be with Myrnin for as long as she can remember but then there was Shane. And she didn't want to realise she had strong feelings for Shane and hurt Myrnin. She had to work it all out. She was kind of glad Myrnin had suggested not being together right away.

"One for the road?" She asked. Myrnin cocked an eyebrow. "'One for the road'? What a curious expre-" Charlie kissed him one last time. It was warm and needy and she knew it was going to be their last one for a while and she was determined to make it count.

Myrnin obviously had the same thought because he slid his tongue into her mouth and grinded against her making Charlie moan out of surprise and pleasure. When they broke apart Charlie groaned and sighed. "Are you sure?" She asked sounding a little needy. Myrnin smiled darkly and pulled Charlie to her feet. "It won't be the last time my dear, I assure you," he said running a thumb across her cheek.

They left the secret room and made their way to the door. "Thank you," Charlie said just before Myrnin left. He shot her a confused look. "For explaining everything. I understand it all now." Myrnin took her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it gently. "Thank you," he said and was gone.

Charlie sighed happily and closed the door to lean against it. She locked the door and made her way to the kitchen. Shane, Eve and Michael where sitting at the table drinking cans of coke. "Hey," Shane said standing up. "How did it go? You OK?" Charlie smiled at him and put a hand on his arm. "It's fine. He explained everything and it's all OK now. I've known him for a long time. Our friend ship can't be ruined that easily," she said and winked at him. They all let out a relieved sigh and Eve patted the space next to her for Charlie to sit.

"OK, so what are we having for dinner and before you say it, I am not eating chilli again," Eve said jabbing a finger in Shane's direction. "How about I go to the store and get stuff for tacos?" Charlie suggested. All eyes where on her and she shrugged. "It's getting dark, are you sure you wanna go to the store now?" Eve asked concerned. Charlie smiled and shrugged again. "I can handle it. I used to live here you know and I'm in the Founder's good books. She's like a mother to me, no one will bother me."

"No, I can't let you go by yourself," Michael said playing the big brother role. "OK, then, Shane." She turned to Shane and smiled sweetly. "Come with? That way I have a big tough guy to protect me," she said and winked. Shane looked at Michael for confirmation. "Come one Mikey, It'll be fine. Straight there and straight back." Michael threw his hands up in surrender and sat back. "Fine, fine, but if you're not back in the next twenty minutes I'm calling the cops."

"OK dad," Charlie joked, pushing in her chair. Shane followed her out of the kitchen and into the living room. "So, wanna take a ride on my motor cycle?" She asked, him bumping him. Shane considered it and smiled widely. "As long as you let me drive," he challenged. She thought about it for a second. It was Shane, what was the worst that could happen?

She slipped on a pair of boots and dug her keys out of her pocket. "Fine. But if you hurt my baby I'll hurt you," she warned, dropping the keys into Shane's waiting hand. "I'll treat her nice," Shane said winking. They stepped outside of the Glass House. It was a little chilly but not cold by any means. The sun had just set and the sky was an array of color. Blue, indigo, purple, It was beautiful.

She slipped her helmet over her head and clipped it under her chin. Shane made him self comfortable on the bike and nodded in approval. "Oh yeah," he muttered. Charlie hopped on behind him and held his middle section lightly as he started up the bike. He sped out of the parking space at top speed and Charlie had to wrap her arms around him to stop herself from falling off. She heard Shane chuckle lightly as they made their way down Lott Street.

When they arrived at the twenty-four hour grocery store they pulled into a parking space under a well light lamp post. "Ominous," Charlie murmmered, looking around. Shane snorted then burst into a fit of laughter. He was holding his sides and bending over laughing hard. She didn't know what was so funny but she wanted in on it.

"Hey, Why are you laughing?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. Shane straightened up slowly still chuckling lightly. "'Ominous?'" He asked, stretching out the word. Now that she thought about it, it was pretty funny. "You are such a kid Shane," she said, striding into the small shop. Shane followed after her still silently laughing.

She loaded all the makings for tacos into a basket. Shane had walked off somewhere else so she went to find him. She finally found him-Where else?-in the snack isle. He had piles of stuff loaded in his arms and when he spotted Charlie he shot her a sexy lop sided grin and jerked his head for her to come over to him. He dumped the snacks into the basket and she rasied her eyebrows at him "Is all this really necessary Shane?" She asked, shaking her head. Shane cocked one eyebrow. "What do you think?" He asked.

They quickly paid and left the store side by side. The bike was exactly where they had left it and Charlie stowed the bag in the back and put her helmet on again. "Take me home biker boy," she murmmered, wrapping her arms around Shane's mid section. Shane chuckled lightly and revved up the bike. As he was leaving the parking lott, Charlie gripped Shane tighter and squeezed her thighs against him to keep herself upright. She hoped he didn't notice.

When they where about half way home Charlie saw black shapes in the shadows and she gasped. "Go faster and don't stop for anything," She whispered in his ear. Shane nodded and pushed the bike faster. Charlie had a small bottle of silver nitrate in her pocket and she edged it out, one hand still tight on Shane.

She held the small bottle in her first and leaned next to Shane's ear again. "When we stop take this bottle from my hand and cover me while I get the stuff from the back," she instructed, looking out for looming shadows. They where still there, she could feel it but they weren't in plain view.

When they pulled up outside of Lott Street Charlie pressed the bottle into Shane's hand and sweeped their surroundings. "Watch your back," she said quietly. She quickly got the stuff from the back. "Run," she said to Shane. He took off at a sprint up the walkway and flew in the door.

Charlie followed him but was stopped mid stride by a familliar face...Brandon. He shot her a slow sly grin. She heard Shane calling her name, about to come for her. She put up her hand and shook her head, still staring at Brandon. "Stay where you are Shane. Just stay in the house, I'll be fine. I know him." Shane stopped and shook his head. "Shit!" He muttered.

"Well if it isn't little miss Charlotte Greene," he said, circling her, intimidatingly. "Brandon. What a...Pleasant surprise," she spat. She didn't have a good history with Brandon. He had tried to kill her plenty of times and had also tried to get with her just as many.

"Brandon you bastard," Shane hissed. "You know him?" She asked, surprised. Shane nodded, a dangerous look in his eyes. Brandon slowly turned to Shane and smiled widely. "Oh, yes you're little Eve's friend aren't you?" He asked. Shane's eyes went hollow and distant.

"What did you do to Eve?" She asked, taking a step towards him. He smiled again. "I used to be her protector until she turned eighteen. She was...Delicious," he said, licking his lips. Charlie started to get really angry. "Shane. Close the door and lock it."

"Charlie-"

"Shane! If you want me to live, close the door and lock it!" She snapped. She didn't mean to sound so demanding but there was unresolved issues between her and Brandon and it was none that should be witnessed by humans. "Don't look outside at all. Not even the windows," she said. Shane made a frustrated noise and slammed the door closed.

She waited until she heard the door lock and made her move. She darted around to the back of Brandon and held him in a head lock. "You bastard! Who the hell do you think you are? You are weak Brandon, weak," She hissed. "What makes you think you can do this to me and my friends and get away with it. You. Are. Nothing." Brandon snarled and struggled to get away but Charlie was stronger.

"Well? Are you going to answer me or are you just going to hiss and spit like a kitten?" She chuckled darkly. "Wanted to see for my self if the Charlotte Greene was really back," he replied. She laughed again and tightened her grip around his neck. "Oh yeah? Well now you know. The bitch is back," she said and flexed her elbows, breaking Brandon's neck.

He would be fine later but for now he was unconscious and that was all she needed. She bolted up the path and knocked rapidly on the door. "Hey, it's me! Let me in!" She yelled. She heard the bolts unlock and when the last one was done she threw herself in the door, straight into Michael's arms. "Shane lock it!" Michael said and Shane quickly did.

She stayed in Michael's arms and took quick gasping breaths. Her heart was thudding hard in her chest and she hadn't realised how shaky she was until now. She wasn't scared of Brandon but she was surprised and it didn't stop her tremors.

"Hey, hey, you OK?" Michael asked, putting his hands on her cheeks. She nodded and sighed. "What happened out there Charlie?" She heard Shane ask behind her. She shook her head. "I knew Brandon before. We didn't have a great friendship and I knew all his weaknesses," she lied. It wasn't totally a lie but it still tasted rotten in her mouth.

"I'm just glad he didn't hurt you sweetie," Eve said, draping an arm over Charlie's shoulders. Eve steered her towards the living room and sat her down on the couch. She was better now. The shock had worn off and she actually felt a little exhillerated.

"Coffee?" Eve offered. She nodded silently and smiled. Shane sat next to her and put an arm around her. "Why didn't you let me help?" He asked. She smiled and looked up at him. "Shane there wasn't much you could have done. And really I'm fine. He wouldn't have hurt me anyway because of Amelie. He knows who I am," she said and put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't look convinced. Not one bit. "Hey. I'm fine. look at me." She put a hand on his cheek so he would look her in the eyes. "Look, I'm fine. I can handle my self Shane. I grew up here." She winked at him and dropped her hand.

Eve came back through with a cup of coffee in her hand and gave it to Charlie. It was bitter and just perfect. She stood up. "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm starving. I'm making dinner," she said and entered the kitchen.

She took the stuff out of the bag and spread the ingredients across the counter top. She had just started chopping up lettuce when Shane came into the kitchen. "Want some help?" He asked no longer freaked out. She nodded and pointed towards the tomatoes. "Chop those up," she said. "Yes boss," he replied and gave a small lazy salute.

"You're being awfully helpfull," she said, shooting him a side long glance. He flashed her a crooked, sexy grin. "I'm just that kind of guy," he said and winked at her.

His smile just melted her making her feel mushy and dizzy. A sharp pain shot up her finger and she gasped. She had sliced the tip of her finger when she wasn't looking. "Shit," she hissed and hurried to the sink. She turned on the tap and stuck her finger underneath. "You OK?" He asked, standing behind her. She nodded and smiled. "Just a little cut, it's fine," she said. She dried her hand on a dish towel and turned to face him.

He was unusually close, she could feel the heat of his body near hers. She looked up into his dark eyes. "Are you OK?" She asked quietly. He nodded, not making any effort to move. All of a sudden she had a major urge to kiss him but she stopped herself. She couldn't kiss two guys in the same day.

"Maybe we should...Finish making dinner," she said. Shane nodded and stepped to the side slowly. She smiled shyly at him, heat creeping up her cheeks. She went back to the counter and picked up the bloody piece of lettuce. She put it under the faucet and watched as the small spatter of blood circled the drain and disappeared.

"So," Shane said suddenly, not looking up from the tomato he was chopping. "How long have you and Myrnin known eachother?" Charlie was surprised at his question. Why did he want to know that? "Um, well I've known him pretty much all my life. He's very dear to me. He has always tried to protect me as much as he could," she replied, smiling. Shane nodded silently and moved onto his second tomato.

They finished the dinner in a comfortable silence and once they where done started loading it all into taco shells. Michael and Eve entered the kitchen and Eve took up the space next to Charlie. "Smells great," she said grinning. Michael stole a piece of meat and popped it into his mouth. "Delicious," he mummbled. "Hey!" She exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. "No stealing food. You wait! Bad!" She jabbed a finger in his direction and he plastered on an innocent expression.

They sat down at the dinner table and chatted about different things. Eve talked about her work and the more she did, the more Charlie worried. Eve didn't know about Oliver. She didn't know that he was a vampire never mind one so...Dangerous.

"Eve," Charlie interrupted, cutting Eve off mid sentence. "What do you know about Oliver?" Eve cocked her head to the side and frowned. "Well, not a lot I guess, but he's a really cool guy. I've known him for a while now," she replied, brightening up. "When did he move here?" Charlie asked. Eve thought about it for a second then replied. "Just a little longer than two years," she said and frowned again. "Why?" Charlie shook her head and smiled. "No reason, just curious."

When they finished dinner they decided to leave the washing up till the next day and made them selves comfortable in the living room infront of the TV. Michael played his guitar whilst the rest of them watched a stupid horror movie including zombies and that one smart girl that always lives.

Eve made her self comfortable on the floor, flipping through a magazine and Shane and Charlie curled up onto the couch together. Shane stayed far up on the left hand side and Charlie on the right. Eve yawned and stretched eyes half lidded.

Not long after Eve decided to go to bed early and Michael put his guitar away and relocated to the couch. Charlie moved next to Shane so she had Michael and Shane on both sides. She felt warm and nice. After the weird day she had it was nice to have a little normality.

Shane went into the kitchen and dumped a load of snacks on the tabe and a beer for himself and Michael. Charlie sipped happily on a coke, half paying attention to what was happening on screen. She felt really tired but she didn't want the day to end. She didn't want to leave Shane and she didn't want to leave Michael. She knew she wouldn't see Michael until the next night and that bothered her. She liked spending time with him.

She woke up, her head on Shane's chest and no Michael next to her. Her first thought was Oh My God, am I drooling? But that changed when she saw the look on Shane's face. He was looking down on her through half lidded eyes. He had an easy, sexy smile spread across his lips and his hand was running up and down her back.

"You're starting to make a habbit out of this," he said, his words not quite right. She saw the cause of his actions sitting on the table. There was a lot more bottles sitting from the last time she looked. Shane's hand was still trailing up and down her back, sending a pleasured shiver down her spine.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry," she murmmered, making a move to sit up. "You seem cold. Stay," he said and flashed her an amazing grin. Her face flushed and she cleared her throat nervously. "Uh, are you sure?" She asked, flattening a hand on his chest. He nodded, still smiling and moved his hand down to her waist. She rested her head back onto his chest and let out a long sigh.

Michael came in from the kitchen, more snacks in hand. He cocked one eyebrow and gave them a long look. Charlie made no effort to move. She didn't have the strength, she was comfortable. Michael sat down without saying anything and threw a bag of chips to Shane. He caught it one handed and smiled. "Thanks," he murmmered, setting it down next to him.

The heat of Shane's body next to hers made her feel warm and relaxed. She listened to the steady thumping in his chest. It stirred the beast inside of her but she just told it to shut up and locked it's cage.

"I better go to bed," she muttered, eyes closed. Shane chuckled low in his chest and Charlie smiled at the sound. She felt worn out and she didn't want to move. "I'll take her to bed," Shane said quietly to Michael. She was only half paying attention to what was going on around her but when Shane's arms closed around her body, she opened her eyes and looked at his face. He winked and walked over to the stairs.

Charlie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes again. "I'm glad I have you," she whispered, nuzzling into Shane's neck. It was silent until she felt her soft bed underneath her. Shane tucked her in and kissed her fore head softly. "Sleep well. I'll see you tomorrow," he said and turned to leave. Charlie caught his hand in hers before he left and he turned towards her eyes wide.

"Aren't you tired?" She asked, looking at Shane in the dim lighting. He shrugged and smiled. "You want to spend time with Michael right? Since he sleeps days? I understand that," she said giving his hand a squeeze. "I'm not gonna miss out on sleep because of that big shot," he joked. He always made jokes about it but Charlie could tell that it bothered him.

Charlie didn't want to be alone all of a sudden. She felt so alone and she had no idea why. Tears threatened to spill over her eyes and she squeezed them shut pushing them back. Shane knelt next to her bed, still holding her hand. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" he asked, running a hand down her cheek. "I...I...Don't want to be alone," she admitted and immediately felt ashamed.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked, his dark eyes searching her face. "No, no, you go spend some time with Michael," she said, sniffing, trying for a smile. He looked down and shook his head. "I can spend time with that goof anytime," he said. "Now move over." He kicked off his shoes and climbed in after she had moved over.

"Thank you," she whispered in to the dark. They where on their sides, face to face. Charlie laced her fingers with his and the warmth made the chill escape her. He ran a hand down her face, playing with a strand of loose hair.

She started to drift off to sleep but just before she slipped into unconsciesness she swore she heard Shane whisper, "God, you're beautiful."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Review and tell me what you think please! I need to know if I'm doing a good job! I might just stop...;-) xx**


End file.
